The Host of Chaos
by Yami Dragoness
Summary: Amy gave up her chase for Sonic to become a better hedgehog. During her graduation celebration, she gets captured by Eggman and her blood is spilt onto Sonic. They rescue her, but the results of Eggman's plot have only begun...
1. The Start of a New Hedgehog

Disclaimer: I don't own crap! Nada! Characters all belong to SEGA… but does it mean that I own the plot line that the characters are being used in? Lulz… maybe I'll sell it to Archie and get some moolah. Ha, maybe I'll talk to a lawyer or something. Haha.

Otherwise, if you happen to find random ass characters and places, I guess those are mine? XP

*******Beware-** This chapter will have fragments. After all, it's someone's POV. People's thoughts are in fragments. W00t. If you guys have websites that can link me to help me with my punctuation, that would be grand! :D

Ages are as follows in my fanfiction, because I think that they are pretty young to think the thoughts they should be thinking in this fic. XD I'm old fashioned and well… ya! :D

Sonic- 21

Amy- 18

Rouge- 22

Knuckles- 22

Cream- 15

Tails- 15

Shadow- we all know he's a mature guy… lawlz

Chapter One: Amy Rose- The Start of a New Hedgehog

_Amy's POV_

My name is Amy Rose Hedgehog. No relation to Sonic the Hedgehog... That gorgeous, brave, charismatic, sweet, kind, gentle, funny, amaz- er… sorry about that! I guess even after the decision of giving up the chase, I still go on a tangent of love about him. Anyway, I am a girl who has finally realized that I should drop my stalking, obsessive ways and find something else to do to take my mind off of him and use my passionate energy of love into something useful for a change.

I came to this decision about two years ago when Rouge, Cream, and I were at a café across the street of my apartment. We were enjoying ourselves over some great lattes, memories, and talking about how we have been doing because we haven't been able to see each other as much lately. Rouge is working for the government with G.U.N. and Cream started high school. Rouge would tell me things like infiltrating and uncovering secret terrorist plots and finding the best diamonds while ruining evil deeds, and Cream tells me of how her classes are doing and the workload she has to do and how she toughs it out being a part of the small population of anthropomorphs, but luckily she doesn't get too much trouble. It would make me laugh because she'd say things like "If it weren't for me helping Sonic out saving the world, you'd all be dead." She then tells me that during her time in her school she has received so much respect because she has assisted the great Sonic the Hedgehog and has more friends to hang out with other than me, Tails, and Rouge.

I, on the other hand, tell them my failed attempts of trying to get Sonic to marry me, date me, let alone try to make him stay still when I do catch him. I vent out my sadness and anger over him rejecting me all the time to them. I tell them I walk around the city looking for him, which the results can be either I find him, or I don't. I shop a few times out of the week just buying small things for my house or just to add to my professional wardrobe collection. I also have a closet side of clothes that I just don't wear, but I like to have despite the fact that I usually wear my signature red dress and headband. I tell them about my boring jobs… they aren't very exciting though they do sympathize with me whenever I had the occasional bad-mouther.

At the time, I had two jobs. I guess since I'm not a human, I'm not required to go to school, but since I have no family to live with and I don't want to burden the others with living with them, I got two jobs. I work as a day time receptionist for a marketing company and at night I'm a server for a chain restaurant named "Dalia's". Don't ask me how I even found the time to track down my blue hero, but I just did and I would be exhausted at the end of the day. With those two jobs, I easily supported myself in this city because of my two jobs and kept my mind busy after feeling the rejections.

And that's when it hit me.

I'm one predictable hedgehog.

I haven't had anything going on in my life that is exciting. Sure, there is the occasional adventure with everyone and saving the world, but does that happen all the time with me? Nope. Sometimes I'm even left out of it. I'm a predictable hedgehog who sleeps, eats, wakes up, go to job number one, search for Sonic, job number two, eats, then sleeps. There was absolutely no variety of activities in my life. I don't even have a wider circle of friends outside the original gang. Sure Tails is cool to talk to, but he's a workaholic with his toys, Knuckles is a loner but seems to only accept Rouge's company most of the time, Shadow does his thing most of the time, but it's nice to have tea with him now and then. And Sonic... I rarely hang out with him because he rarely hangs out with me. It would be only about thirty minutes max anyway and then he'd zip away from me saying he "needs to go do something important". Rouge is having a great time doing espionage with the government and G.U.N in exchange for money and jewels and hangs out with Knuckles on Angel Island. Cream I rarely see because of my busy lifestyle and she has new friends from school to hang out and study with, plus she looks to Tails to help her out with her math homework which I think she enjoys a lot. Me? Who do I have? I would depend on Sonic, but I get rejected by him 99.9% of the time.

The girls at the café looked at me with concern when I told them about my failings with Sonic and just cheer me up saying that one day I will catch the man of my dreams. But that wasn't the real reason I was sad though. I'm predictable! I wonder if Sonic expects me to find him now, just to give him the high of rejecting me. It would be probably be out of fear anyway. But that moment, I had finally come to the decision.

I will no longer seek out Sonic the Hedgehog. That great, amazing, cobalt, funny- whoops! Better stop myself before I go on another tangent.

I decided to give up chasing my potential future husband because he takes a lot of time out of my schedule. I can't give up my jobs because I'll lose my apartment, and I miss hanging out with Rouge and Cream during lunch and I don't have a friendship connection to anyone at my jobs, but they are great co-workers though.

I felt like I needed something. Something fulfilling. Something new, something old, something borrowed something blue! Sonic is blue! God! I need to stop thinking about him! Well, not altogether because I still love him. I will always love him, need him, want him, and desire him, but I had to do something for myself for a change. I needed to somehow find something that can be useful to me, to others, and just even have the feeling that I'm changing something. Maybe that's what Sonic is implying, to just find something else to do other than chase after him. To not appear to him and have the identity as "the chaser", "the aggressor", and maybe just learn to be a normal hedgehog living in this city full of wonderful opportunities. I've got to take those opportunities and feel productive. I know I can kick butt when needed, especially if Sonic is in trouble, but what about the down time of regular normal life?

Two years ago I decided to stop chasing and obsessing over Sonic the Hedgehog and decided to chase and obsess over the Amy Rose Hedgehog that I want to be. I want to appear worthy to myself, to everyone, especially Sonic and let him know, that I am my own hedgehog that doesn't exist solely for him.

So you know what I did? I decided to go to school. I came upon this decision when I was working my server job. I overheard some single mothers talking, saying that she feels ready to go back to school. I thought if she can, then I can start fresh. It was the perfect start for me. I went straight to Station Square Community College the next day during my free hours in between jobs. I took their assessment tests, and it turns out I did pretty well and started in some high English classes and I got stuck in some average math classes. Now I know why humans always complain about Algebra 2. It sucks sooooooooooooooooo much. Luckily, like Cream, I had Tails help me out. I had to give up my morning job to attend classes in the morning, but with government financial aid, I could still go to school, go to my night job, keep my apartment and pay all my bills. Sure, I was on a bit of a budget while I was chasing my fulfillment, but I wanted to study hard. I wanted to show everyone, including myself, that I can do this.

I decided to become a registered nurse. I figured this way, not only can I help out humans with this, but I can also be pretty vital to the team. I can be depended on. I'm even taking medical classes that specialize in anthropomorphs which will really come in handy. Sure, we work like humans, but we kinda function a little differently and don't ask me how. When I completed my first semester, I became thirsty for knowledge! I was so driven to finish, that I knew that I can finish this two year degree in less time! I wanted to learn more on how I can help others and people in the hospital. I imagined myself back then how vital I can be to the gang if I can heal almost any kind of injury or illness they have. I bet, whenever one of them would get hurt, they would come straight to me. If Sonic got hurt (God forbid) he would have to come to me at least. I did giggle at the thought, but I wouldn't want to spend time with him like that, but I will take advantage of it if the time adheres to it. Heh. When I thought about being important to the team and to my community, it was the biggest motivation of all.

Tails was really proud of me actually with my decision to go back to school. He tells me that I have a lot of spirit and talent and going to school would help me grow has a person… well hedgehog in my case. Cream was excited to have study sessions with me and Rouge was looking forward to having more time with me and wanting to tempt me to ditch a class or two to hang out for longer periods of time. She passed the message over to Knuckles and surprisingly, he told her that it'll be good for me and to have these essential skills. I even bumped into Shadow while running to school and he even gave me a ride to school and made it to class right on time. He said that education "might be in use to him" in the future and to work hard in case he ever comes burning through the atmosphere again. I think that was his way to say that he's happy with my decision. Sonic… didn't know I was in school until two months after I started my first semester. He just said, "No wonder I haven't seen you lately. Lucky for me I guess. Good luck with that Ames!" He ran away after that. I was mad at him at first because he treated my life changing decision as if it was a phase. Shadow, of all the people I know, gave me a better reaction than this blue jerk, but when Sonic called me "Ames", I was about to melt into a puddle of happiness. He's the only one who ever calls me that, just like I'm the only one who calls him "Sonikku". I'll show him. I'll show him that I can do better than he thinks I will do and become important! I'll be useful in this world. If I can't get an "A" for effort in chasing that hedgehog, might as well be successful in other things.

I met with Tails a lot of times to pass my math classes, studied with Cream a lot to hang out, and I'll admit it, I've even ditched a couple classes to hang out with Rouge if I didn't have work that night. I even hung out with her and Knuckles on his floating island; probably because I actually had better things to say than just whine about Sonic or about other girly things. We talked about memories and caught Rouge up with the whole Perfect Chaos thing. I felt pretty good inside because that reminded me of the time that I helped (sort of) Sonic out by finding a chaos emerald in my friend Birdie.

I even had tea with Shadow sometimes and he would tell me about his adventures, finding his purpose and what it felt like to be Super Shadow. He would describe it to me as electrifying, almost having so much energy and having the need to use it, and feeling so hot inside his body that it burned, but it didn't hurt. I rarely had seen Sonic ever since I had given up the chase, but lately he actually comes to a stop in front of me and asks me how I am. I tell him that I go to school, my internship at Station Square Hospital, and work. He had asked a couple of times if I see anyone of our friends and of course I tell him that I've seen everyone, but on purpose, I do not mention. He just tells me while fidgeting his feet looking at the ground saying "That's nice. Don't become a bookworm on me now. Maybe we can have lunch some time and catch up." He looked at me with a nervous expression and ran away after he said that and I was stunned! I didn't move for a few minutes because I was registering the information that Sonic… SONIC ASKED ME TO GO TO LUNCH. Not me! SONIC!

We actually had lunch sometimes after that and he even visited me at Dalia's during my shifts. It was the sweetest but WEIRDEST thing ever. When does Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, wait for someone? Let alone me! We chatted and it felt so good. I was getting to know him and he was getting to know me. We always had something to talk about. We talked about our adventures together, his recent adventures around the world, my internship, my professors, my feelings during my semesters, and how crappy it was to do any school thing, but I loved it. All those times when we spent together either having lunch or at the restaurant, the expressions he had were softer, he paid attention to me and he's even told me that he was proud of me for working so hard.

Sonic was paying attention to me… I thought I was falling in love with him all over again.

I had spent one two years in the community college busting my butt and being a workaholic like Tails. I feel like I understand his feelings a little bit more because we both had the need to learn and to succeed. The gang actually came to my small graduation ceremony; even Shadow came and sat in the back of the gymnasium. That guy surprises me. We took pictures together at my school. Before the ceremony, I had received a letter saying that I had been accepted to University of Station Square to continue to my education as a nurse to receive bachelors and a masters. Yes! Everything was going so well.

I am eighteen now and had completed my associates nursing program and I was a full-fledged nurse, I got to spend more time with friends and even Sonic, and I was feeling really close to being happy. Sure, I did a lot of self-actualizing, but to reach happiness is when I'm officially with Sonic. The way we are now, I feeling like I'd be asking too much to pray that we would be together because I value his friendship that I wouldn't want to make him run away because of me wanting a commitment. He is a very free-spirited hedgehog after all.

I had planned from taking a semester off from school when I graduated because I feel like I could really use the break. I graduated a semester earlier than anticipated and the hospital where I'm working at has officially employed me to become staffed with the anthropomorphs department. I was going to start up again a month after I graduated. Lucky me!

My memories of going to school, spending time with friends, and graduating were very precious to me.

After my graduation ceremony, the gang and I walked to Dalia's since the owner said that he'd have a celebration for me on the house since I babysat his kids for free when he had to attend to emergencies to the restaurant. The seven of us were laughing, fighting, teasing, each other and Sonic was standing pretty close to me the entire time. I was carrying my black graduation gown and hat and I was wearing a black pencil skirt with a dark red button blouse (which totally looked great with my c-cup boobs) with heels to match and wearing my headband since it now keeps my hair out of face. My hair is longer now, down to the middle of my back and I see Tails and Sonic play with it pretending to be cats sometimes. It's quite funny.

But the thing is… we never made it to the restaurant…

Wanna know why? I'll give you a hint… He's ugly, wears glasses, long mustache, and he's shaped like an egg.

Yup. You guessed it. It's just too bad Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, had decided to attack us on my joyous day.

This was now.

Buildings were being shot at by his little Egg Transporter that he always rides on and he had brought many robots and they were wreaking havoc on us and on buildings around us. People were screaming running for cover and the gang has spread out to kick some robot butt. I summoned my piko-piko hammer and went into the action.

I was hammering at these party-crashing robots until I saw something sparkle in the sky, more precisely the Egg Transporter. It had fire something and it was so fast, that I almost missed where it was aiming, but I wasn't that slow with my vision. It was aiming right towards Sonic. He didn't notice it because of all the robots he was destroying. I was running right towards him flailing my arms and screaming out his name, "SONIC! RUN!" but he didn't hear me.

No longer was I the young crazed fan girl who only wanted Sonic's hand in marriage.

I am eighteen years old and I was ready to die for the one I loved.

I had taken a spear-harpoon… thing into my body for Sonic. I did it… I protected Sonic.

I let out a scream that neither of our friends have ever heard of. A scream of sheer pain and damn was it ever painful. I as facing Sonic as he turned around swiftly as soon as he heard my painful cry and saw that I was only about a foot away from him and the spear was only inches away from his body. The spear went through my lower back coming out through the other side of my body, sprinkling some of my blood onto his body.

God the pain! I think it speared through my stomach…

Sonic saw me as I gripped my hands onto the spear to hold it steady. He noticed that my white gloves were getting stained with my blood. He was in shock.

I went down on my knees because I couldn't hold myself up anymore. He went down on his knees and moved to the side to avoid the spear and moved closer to me. He put his hands on the spear and I felt that he was trying to take it out. "NO DON'T!" I cried in pain. He quickly took his hands off of the spear and looked at me with extreme worry. I smiled at him and said, "I learned that whatever has pierced your body and is stuck into your, leave it in until you get help. Otherwise I can bleed out." I said with a shaky low voice, but I smiled. "See? I did learn something in school." I tried to laugh, but I coughed up blood. He couldn't believe that I could still smile like that, but when I looked at him really well, he had the expression of panic and anxiety.

"Amy why? You know that I can dodge that kind of thing! God Amy you're crazy! Why! Why! WHY!" he yelled to me.

I laughed a little and he had the biggest what-the-heck face ever. "You didn't know it was coming at you anyway. You were distracted by the robots… and besides…. hedgehogs do crazy things when they're in love." I started to lean towards him closing my eyes and he lets me fall onto his chest while he is still upright and avoiding the spear. He yells at me to stay awake, but I couldn't. I was getting so tired and I was struggling with the pain. I remember him calling out to Tails to take me to the hospital. Tails had to fight off more robots until he finally reached over to Sonic, but he told him that he couldn't take me because there was a steel cable on the end of the spear, but by the time they realized it, the cable started to wrap around me tight and I was such pain, this burning, grinding pain!

I screamed in agony. "Amy! Amy! Hold on! We'll get you out of here!" Tails was the one trying to pull the cable off of me because I could hear Sonic trying to spinball the cable, trying to cut it, but it didn't work.

Sonic! Help me! This hurts so much! I couldn't get the words out to say it. I was losing a lot of blood.

And I think I'm dying. I need to say this to Sonic. I pick up my head slowly and look him. I can see that both he and Tails were trying to pull the cable off, but Sonic saw my eyes and stopped. Tails was still trying.

"Sonic. Promise me you'll save me, like you always do."

"Amy, I will save you! I promise! Just stay awake! Stay awake!" He cupped my face and I didn't break eye contact.

"Sonic… in case I don't make it" I coughed up blood into my mouth but I swallowed it with disgust and gasped in pain, "I always love you. My heart will be yours forever." I closed my eyes without seeing Sonic's expression after what I had said.

"Amy! Wake up! Open your eyes! Please!"

I feel my body being hauled away from Sonic and Tails at break neck speeds towards the sky. I come to a stop and I feel the pain again! God this hurts so much!

"AMY!" Was the last thing I heard then I passed out from the pain.

**50|\|1c4|\/|y**

I woke up and right away I knew I was lying down on something hard. I look up to see Dr. Robotnik with a tool that I definitely recognize, even if I am all groggy.

It was a scalpel.

I didn't have the strength to move. What's wrong with me! I see his hand with the scalpel, lowering it to my wound and I feel pressure, but no pain. I must be heavily drugged. I moaned because I didn't want him touching me. It was just about the only thing I can do. He stops and lowers his head and looks into my eyes.

"You didn't think I was a real doctor did you? I didn't think so. Remember, I am a genius and you are the perfect experiment and the vital key component of my plan to destroying that hedgehog." He strokes my hair and all I could do was moan again. Don't touch me you evil egg bastard (but of course I couldn't say it aloud)! I wanted to be Sonic's vital team member! Not Eggman's!

I saw him stand upright and he began cutting my wound again making it bigger. He had inserted an all too familiar green, shiny object into my wound and had pressed it into my wound. He had then stuck a red, blue, yellow, silver, light blue, and then purple. Oh God! All this pressure! My body can't take this!

I feel this surging energy rising into me and it feels like fire! It's spreading all over my body onto my hands, knees, and chest especially. This energy, this power… I've seen it, but I didn't think I would ever experience this ever in my lifetime.

I can hear footsteps walking away from me and I look up t see a robot was stitching me up. I passed out with only one final thought of fear.

Eggman had just inserted all seven chaos emeralds into my body.

**To be continued…. Read and review!**

**Interesting or not? This is sort of a test run. ;] Title is pending.**

**If you guys like this idea, go ahead and review. I won't update for a while because I would like to see if people here dig this idea or not, so review if you dig it! I wanna see someone dig it at least to post up the second one lol. I'm already working on chapter 2. Should be done within a week. I'm on vacation baby and I'm pretty bored lol.**


	2. Stressing to be the Savior

Disclaimer: You all know that very well I don't own any SEGA crap. If I did, then I would be swimming around in Sonic the Hedgehog and NiGHTS stuff.

Blackadder1975- Thanks for diggin' this. :D Yeah, I like Amy like this too. I have read enough fics where she feels like she only lives for Sonic and then gets all emo on me. Don't worry, this won't be one of those fics that are predictable of the whole "Amy loves Sonic, Sonic hates Amy, then Amy loves Shadow" thing. The most I think I'll have Shadow is either a guardian/brother kind of thing… I think! I'll keep going as far as I can with this fic.

Metarose- Hey there and thanks! I'll try to keep it going and please you to keep writing and posting. ;]

GodsSonicGirl- Hey thanks! I've had this idea for a while and now I finally decided to put in on paper. I hope to keep juicing this idea out of my head. XP

*******Beware-** This chapter will have fragments. After all, it's someone's POV. People's thoughts are in fragments. W00t. If you guys have websites that can link me to help me with my punctuation, that would be grand! :D

Ages are as follows in my fanfiction, because I think that they are pretty young to think the thoughts they should be thinking in this fic. XD I'm old fashioned and well… ya! :D

Sonic- 21  
Amy- 18  
Rouge- 22  
Knuckles- 22  
Cream- 15  
Tails- 15  
Shadow- we all know he's a mature guy… lawlz

Chapter Two: Sonic the Hedgehog- Stressing to Be the Savior

_Sonic's POV_

I never thought that I would see Amy Rose in a different light. I slowly start to see her as her own hedgehog with her own identity. No longer did I see her as a crazy, obsessive, stalker who only purpose in her life is to live only for me, therefore, always trying to make me date her or marry her. She was someone who I didn't need in my life because I have a ton of fans from anthropomorphs to humans a like who want to hang out with me because of my fame and heroism. Amy and I met when we were younger because I saved her from Metal Sonic, but I needed another friend, aside from Tails to just be a friend and not some groupie always hanging around me. I was happy at least she was a useful fangirl.

Then something changed. At some point two years ago, I stopped seeing her everyday and at first it was paradise. I could run all over Station Square without her interrupting it at all. No more forceful hugs, kisses, demanding of a date or a proposal or anything crazy hunting me down and I felt free. I guess later on, once something happened to you every day, you'd kinda miss it. There is always a realization that the person or hedgehog in this case, is gone from your sights, out of your reach (not like I wanted her to be in my reach. I was more into hers most of the time), no access to that being ever again. I thought I was losing somebody who has been in my life for over a decade. I was feeling this way because I hadn't seen her for over two months at the time. I was on the roof of her apartment complex having the urge to just get a pink glimpse of her. Is that weird? I always avoided her and now I want to see her… too weird? Anyway, I see her coming out of the front door of the building carrying books and a backpack. Why the heck would she carry all that stuff? She looks like she's going somewhere. I ran down the steps of the complex and I "casually" bumped into her. I asked how she was doing and why I haven't seen her around. She replied to me that she was actually attending the community college that's around here. Wow. Amy being educated? I never thought that she would do something like that. I mean, not too many anthropomorphs even go to school. Just work and play is what the majority we as a population do here in the city among humans, but she is looking for something more and I admire that. This moment is what it started it all.

Amy is on her own… is her own and on her way.

I always knew that Amy cannot go on every adventure that I happen to be on and that's most of the time I'm out. She needed something to keep her busy, to put her mind and passions into something meaningful instead of something useless of chasing me. I didn't want some immature, loud-mouthed, crazed fangirl chasing me, but what I wanted is a girl to stand by me and to know each other. For God sake, I wanted another friend. But it didn't happen ever since I met her. But, to keep my attitude in check before she thinks I'm a little off.

"No wonder I haven't seen you lately. Lucky for me I guess. Good luck with that Ames!" and I ran away after that. Have to keep my same attitude and not go soft because I'm paranoid that she'll jump right at me. I followed her all the way to school and it was nice seeing her in a class. It was actually pretty cute to see her struggling to pay attention to the class. She was falling asleep on top of her binder, but trying to keep awake by swinging her legs slowly back and forth. Those desks are as tall as her so of course she'd be too short for them, but there she is sitting in one of them trying to be more than Amy Rose Hedgehog (no relation to me whatsoever) the little fangirl, but she is striving to be something more.

Now that I started to see her in a new light at that time, I started to "bump" into her more often to ask her how she is and if she even sees anyone in her busy schedule. Can you believe that she had seen Shadow more than me? That stoic faker! And here I thought that no matter what I was her go to hedgehog. I guess I took her presence for granted a little too much. I decided to ask her out to lunch. I feel so left out now since she's also been talking to Knuckles? Really? Wow, okay then I really gotta catch up with her then. That one lunch turned into more lunch get-togethers and I even visited her at her waitress job, I mean her "server" job. She corrects me because that sounds more professional. You know she actually looks pretty cute in the uniform? She wears black flare pants with a tight white blouse and wears a black tie but she keeps her signature headband. And over the course of the two years she let her quills grow to the middle of her back. She has certainly has matured and has "matured" over these years. I see her more as a woman than a little girl crazy nut from when I first rescued her. Would it be okay to finally see her as an individual than some who was just a… well as a bug bite that I keep scratching to make it feel better but just won't stop itching.

Throughout our time spending together… she is being her own and she is holding her own. I have had great conversations with her and watching her work is with grace, even as a server. I can't believe I thought that…

Okay I admit it, time together has actually made me seek her out more and become more attached to her. Yeah, that's it. Now she's like "another Tails". She has nursing skills that can probably patch the team up right at the scene and get back into action. Yeah… that's what I meant…

And here I am, watching Amy Grab her degree in nursing wearing her black cap and gown. How cool is that? I can never do what she had done. Listening to boring lectures, being told what to do, do some more work when class is over. No way. I'm too fast for that and a lot of things happen to me anyway. She needed this more than I did. She can't just sit back (or chase after me) until I go to her or for life to happen. I can almost say that when they called her name, I think I cheered the loudest for her. I was really proud of her.

After the ceremony, we all walked to Dalia's, where she worked, to have a graduation party for her. I just wanted to be around her to let her know that I was proud of her, and plus, she looked really good in her outfit that she had on under her gown. My eyes were just practically glued to her, ignoring the rest of the gang who went to go see her graduate.

But the thing is… we never made it to the restaurant…

I'll give you three guesses as to why we never made it: he rides his little floater transporter, has a high IQ of intelligence and has the higher IQ of stupid, and is shaped like an egg.

Yup. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik.

This was now.

Buildings were starting to crumble as his lasers from his little transporter are destroying many things around him. I see Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, and Shadow were off to destroy those stupid 'bots that were ruining Amy's special day.

And that's pissing me off.

I see that Cream and Cheese go run away to find some place safe. That's good, that'll make things a little easier for us. I see Amy summon her piko piko hammer and just kicking some robot butt, and she's doing a really good job in those high heels. We all started to scatter as we were destroying an army of robots resulting in the fact that we were all separated and alone in fighting off the robots. I was fighting of robots with kicks and jabs that I could muster and I could honestly say I was sort of having fun. These robots weren't hard to destroy at all. There were just a lot of these robots. Ones that grab, ram, and that shoot lasers but easy to handle. I don't get it. Why would Eggman send over these guys? Just to annoy us?

"SONIC! RUN!"

Not even the fastest hedgehog can dodge what Amy had just done for me. I heard his excruciating scream. I turned around and Amy wasn't even that far away from me. Only a foot away from me and I see her have this iron rod going through the middle of her torso and it didn't go all the way through… I see her drop down to her knees and she clutches the iron rod with her hands and her white gloves turn red… I move closer to her careful not to touch the rod and I put my own hands on it staining my gloves. As I looked down I also saw that some of her blood sprinkled on my body. Jesus! How can this happen to her. She yells to me "NO DON'T!" I let go of the rod very fast. "I learned that whatever has pierced your body and is stuck into you; leave it until you get help. Otherwise I can bleed out." She smiles!? "See? I did learn something in school." She laughs! How! I'm panicking and she smiles and laughs!

"Amy why? You know that I can dodge that kind of thing! God Amy you're crazy! Why! Why! WHY!" I yelled at her.

"You didn't know it was coming at you anyway. You were distracted by the robots…" okay, maybe that was true, but she shouldn't have been the one to take the hit! It was meant for me! "And besides… hedgehogs do crazy things whey they're in love." She then leaned towards me and lays her head on my chest. I was shocked that she still loved me. She still does love me and I thought it was just a simple long-term crazy crush on me, but she went and did this. She is crazy!

"Tails! Tails get over here fast! Amy's hurt!" I see Tails fight destroy a bot and he headed towards me. He was freakin' out as much as I am when he first saw her. "Come on buddy! You have to get Amy outta here. She needs help really bad and fast." I see him ready to take Amy off, but then he stopped and looked at me, "Sonic I can't. There is more than this spear-thing to it. It's part of a cable that's," he looks at the cable and trails it with his eyes, "connected to Eggman's tiny ship! We'll have to try and make it release her!" God! Why didn't I see this before? I was so worried about the moment, and I didn't even see if there was anything behind her. How could I have missed this cable? I'm so blind! Before we knew it, the cable started to wrap itself around Amy really quickly and she started to scream in pain.

"Amy! Amy! Hold on! We'll get you out of here!" Tails was trying to pull the cable off of her and I tried to cut it by spinballing into it, but it's not working. Eggman was too high for me to reach to him so I kept at it and then I tried along with Tails to pull off the cable. Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge finally had the time to join us and they were helping us trying to break the cable while trying to fend off these stupid bots! While I was trying to pull of the cable that wrapped around Amy, she made eye contact with me.

"Sonic. Promise me you'll save, like you always do." How can she say something like that? Does she think that I can't do it this time? She's making me feel scared that I actually won't make it this time. "Amy, I will save you! I promise!" She started to close her eyes and her head is starting to lean towards me again as if to fall asleep so I cup her hands to make her look at me, even if she is groggy. "Just stay awake! Stay awake!"

"Sonic… in case I don't make it" oh God, she coughed up blood again, "I'll always love you. My heart will be yours forever." She closed her eyes. "Amy don't talk like that! Don't talk like that! You'll live. You'll live and be a nurse, go back to school, and I'll even take you on a date that you've always wanted." No response. "Amy! Wake up! Open your eyes! Please!" I was practically yelling at her in hysterics. I felt like I was going to seriously lose it. The cable tightened around her and lifted her off the ground slowly and Knuckles, Shadow, and I climbed on the cable and clung to dear life as it took us into the air to meet with Eggman. Tails and Rouge flew up there. The three of us non-fliers climbed onto his ship where his little windshield was.

"Give her back Eggman! She needs help! Just take me instead of her. That's what you wanted all along right?" I was seriously angry and desperate.

"Not this time Sonic. I need her. I just shot you because I knew she would do this for you and even if it did hit you, then lucky me." He laughed and I was dumbfounded. Why would he need her this time? This was no time to think about that. Gotta get Amy loose. The rest of the guys were just yelling at him and calling him names and convincing him to let Amy go. "Like I'm going to listen to the rest of you. This is goodbye for now Sonic." He reaches into his jacket quickly and pulled the pin of a grenade object and let out this flash. We couldn't see anything! I felt myself falling and I hit the ground with a great heavy impact and saw black.

**50|\|1c4|\/|y**

"_Sonic. Help me. My body is burning and it hurts so much. I'm so scared. I need you."_

That's Amy's voice! I'll find you Amy. I promised. I'm so happy that you're alive.

"_Sonic. Hurry up and find me. I don't know how much more I can take this. The pain… I need out right now! Please come get me!"_

Amy! What's going on? What's causing you pain? What did Eggman do to you?

"_I can't take it anymore! Why is he doing this to me?"_

Hang on Amy. Just hang on. I'm on my way.

"_SONIC!" And I hear her screaming._

I shot up awake wherever I was. "AMY!" I yelled into my space.

"Whoa whoa Sonic. Take it easy man. You're in Station Square Hospital right now. Easy." It was Tails. He's pushing me down on my bed and I as breathing so hard. "But Amy! She's in trouble! I heard her. We gotta go looking for her right now." I lifted the blanket off my bed but I feel this intense pain in my side and I groan in pain. "Sonic, you're injured. You have two broken ribs right now. You're lucky to be alive the way you hit the ground like that." I sit upright in my bed and let my feet dangle. I used my left arm to cover that side to maybe sooth the pain away. I noticed that I had bandages around my ribs. I felt really stiff.

"Calm down Sonic. We're all pretty messed up here." I see Knuckles in a bed across from me. I see his forehead in a bandage and he has bandages on one of his arms. "We must recover as much as we can before we can go save her. We're useless the way we are right now." I turned to my right to see that was Shadow that spoke. His right thigh was all bandaged up. I see Rouge come in with some tea for everyone. "So we're all awake now? Good. Everyone drink up and get better, since men take the longest to recover." She said this as she handed a cup to Knuckles and he just rolled his eyes.

"Rouge. Tails. I see that you both are okay. That's a relief." That's good really. I'm happy for that.

"Yeah. All we could do was to keep flying after that blinding light that Eggman used. We couldn't see anything so we just stayed put in the air." Tails said to me as he sat back down in his chair next to me. I can barely move as it is, but I think that was Amy trying to call out to me. She really needs me and I'm here relaxing. I gotta go. I start to move again and got off the bed.

"Sonic. You have to stay in bed. You can barely move as it is." Tails moved in front of me. "I can't do that Tails. She needs me. I heard her calling out to me in my head. Her voice was clear as day and she really needs us." Okay, that sounded crazy, but I really felt like she was trying to say something to me at least.

"Sonic. We can barely move from our beds. What makes you even think you can run your sonic speed if you can barely hop off your bed?" Knuckles was right. Damn. My body feels really stiff. "Listen to Red, Faker. You're in no condition to execute a plan to rescue the damsel in distress. You'll only screw yourself over and us because we're crazy enough to go with you." At least Shadow still has my back in a certain way, but I know he won't go. "I'm just as worried as you are Sonic, but we are in no state to infiltrate Eggman's base. We need a plan and we need to find Eggman."

Shadow was right. I don't think I can even walk normal speed with this stiffness. I could barely stand, so I hopped back onto my bed. "Tails, you and Rouge do what you can to find Eggman's base. We'll also need whatever chaos emeralds that you have."

"We're on it." Tails gave me a thumb up. "Here's your communicator. I'll let you know what we got when we reach my lab." He gave everyone else one as well.

"Do your best guys. We're counting on you. Who knows what he could do with her in her condition." Knuckles said. I cringed at the reminder.

"And hurry up. We don't have much time." Shadow said as he was closing his eyes to relax. I lay back down in my bed and did the same. "Don't worry fellas. Me and foxboy will do everything we can." Rouge winked at us and they left.

"How long were we out for?" I had to ask. "About an hour, more or less." Knuckles said. That's one hour that Amy is probably going through that torture of Eggman's. I know she's alive. Her voice from earlier proves it. Deep down, I know she was trying to reach me, either that or it's a great way to motivate myself to get moving with psychotic voices in my head. She must be so scared and I'm not there to save her. To protect her. I bury my face into my hands. How can I be so stupid to not be aware of my surroundings? How can Eggman stoop so low as to use Amy's feelings toward me to my disadvantage? She's a strong girl, but Eggman is stronger, but she is the survivor. She can survive anything.

Hang on Amy, we'll save you. I promised you that remember? I started to drift to sleep.

"_Please hurry Sonic… I don't know how much more I can take_…" I heard sobbing before I went into an uneasy sleep.

**Sorry about this chapter being shorter than the first, but I felt like this was a better ending. I hope people will dig this too. Read and review! I'm already working on chapter three. W00t! Next chapter teaser- we'll see what Sonic and the gang do to rescue Amy, Tails finds out that his chaos emeralds are gone and so will Knuckles, and we'll see what poor Amy is suffering through at the hands of Eggman. **

**Over and out!**


	3. Prisoner

Disclaimer: I don't own crap! Nada! Characters all belong to SEGA… but does it mean that I own the plot line that the characters are being used in? Lulz… maybe I'll sell it to Archie and get some moolah. Ha, maybe I'll talk to a lawyer or something. Haha.

Otherwise, if you happen to find random ass characters and places, I guess those are mine? XP

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had a winter session class, but it's over! And I go back to school tomorrow… soooo lame. I'll still be working on this of course, because I daydream a lot and I love to procrastinate on my academic obligations. I always meet deadlines. ;]

Thanks to my reviewers, people slapping my fic in their faves and story alerts! You guys keep me going! :]

*******Beware-** This chapter will have fragments. After all, it's someone's POV. People's thoughts are in fragments. W00t. If you guys have websites that can link me to help me with my punctuation, that would be grand! :D

Ages are as follows in my fanfiction, because I think that they are pretty young to think the thoughts they should be thinking in this fic. XD I'm old fashioned and well… ya! :D

Sonic- 21  
Amy- 18  
Rouge- 22  
Knuckles- 22  
Cream- 15  
Tails- 15  
Shadow- we all know he's a mature guy… lawlz

**Chapter 3: Prisoner**

I wake up with a groan on a hard floor. It seems to be metal and it's freezing in here. I feel so sore and stiff. I open my eyes and I see darkness with some colored dots on the walls and I can hear some buzzing. God, where am I? I remember now… bleeding, in pain, the cable, and Sonic. It suddenly hit me of everything that has happened. I sat up from where I am and I felt a surge of pain in my side. Flippin' rice it hurts so much! I kept my position and quickly put both my hands on my side and I first notice that I there was a tube taped to the back of my left hand. Jesus! I trail it quickly connected to an intravenous pole. I then got up to quickly as I started to panic and I felt another surge of pain. Pain is what I've been feeling recently and it's a pain in my ass! Well in this case my side. I look down that I'm not even wearing my clothes anymore but a hospital gown. I look under it and I'm all bandaged up and I'm naked and barefoot. I blush immediately. Who the hell saw me naked?! I remove that thought from my mind and I take a good look around. I'm in a jail cell. Not your normal Robotnik one though. It was worse than a jail cell though. There were no windows, no bed, and the same dim blinking lights on the wall. No connection to the real world. I touch my side again just to feel what's going on and I feel something so abnormal that no class has ever taught me.

"What are these bumps?" I feel and even hear hard objects hitting each other.

"OH CRAP!" Jesus! The surgery! The emeralds. The CHAOS emeralds! Oh God! I remember now! The scalpel, the pressure, that strange energy! Oh "F" word! Even at times like these I don't say that word! What am I going to do?

I hear footsteps, the lights turn on and my eyes take the time to adjust. I see an egg shaped shadow coming closer and close.

I try to summon my piko piko hammer but it doesn't show. Damn it! I must've lost it back in the battle. I put my left hand on my side and I ready my right hand and get into a defensive stance. What a time to forget most of my defensive karate moves in that P.E. class. I struggle to stay standing and I see the so-called doctor open bar cell sliding door. God I can HEAR the emeralds tapping each other inside me. This is not a good feeling.

"I hope you are comfortable Miss Rose." He laughs.

"Screw you Eggman! What did you do to me?!" I demanded even though I remember very well.

"Don't call me that. I hate being called that and you already know what I did, Pinkrat." He strokes his mustache.

"Take them out! Take them out Robotnik! They don't belong in me or anybody! Take the freakin' rocks out!" Knuckles would kick my ass if he heard me call them rocks, but I think I have a good reason for it. "Just stop this and let me go." I was starting to get desperate in my situation.

"Temper Miss Rose and I'm just getting started. I think you should meet an old friend of yours." He leaves the cell and I hear metal clinking with metal. Oh God he said old friend. Please not that THING! NOT THAT THING! I back away into a corner thinking that somehow I'll be able to hide. Please not that thing…

Robotnik is at the doorway and I hear him say "Stay away from her wound and don't strike her head. We need her to live. Make it just enough so that they move around in her body." He looks straight into my eyes. "Make her feel more at home, Metal." HE SAID HIS NAME! I cower into the corner and I'm shaking, but since I have a feeling of what's next, I slip out the needle in my left hand. I don't want that to rip off my vein.

I see a blue metal figure hovering into the cell and he looks at me with those blood red eyes.

"It's been a while… Amy Rose." I see the shine in that thing's fingers as he gets closer to me.

"Let's get to know each other again, like old times." He rushes towards me and I'm not prepared.

**50|\|1c4|\/|y**

Metal rushes towards Amy and slams her against the wall. "No time like the present, huh, Amy?" Amy yells out in pain clutching her side as she is being up on the wall. "We're going to have a lot of fun, AMY!" Metal throws her down and then picks her up by her hair and uses his razor sharp fingers and lightly gave her minor gashes on her cheeks and then proceeded to give her minor gashes on her legs, arms and back. Amy screams in pain as she feels the pain surge in her body.

"The sound waves of your scream ring my sensors and stimulate my CPU. Nothing else does that but you. How I remember you in that green shirt, orange tutu, and purple sneakers and your screams for help all those years ago. I couldn't hurt you as much as I wanted to hurt you now because you were so young, well Robotnik didn't want me to hurt you." Metal raises her chin to meet its eyes. "Now that you're fully grown, I can do whatever I want to you." Metal proceeds to abuse Amy by punching her everywhere avoiding her head and her wound and even picks her up and throws her up to slam her to the ceiling and leaves her to slam the floor. He would throw her against the wall if she crawled out of desperation towards the exit door.

"Oh Amy… you look like one of those tiny organisms that crawl everywhere."

"God damn it! Metal please stop this! This hurts!" Metal only stares at her with his only expression- no mercy, as Amy clutches to her injured side. "I'll just picture you as that little girl hedgehog again to get some more thrill out of this." He continued his torture on Amy as she continued to cry and beg as her gown is slowly being worn out and being shredded and her hair and face being stained with blood. Metal made sure she stayed awake through the entire thing.

After what seemed like an eternity for Amy, Metal had ended his torture after an hour.

"That was fun Amy. I enjoyed our time together. Let's do it again sometime." Metal replied as he left her cell and locking it behind itself. Amy was on the floor of her cell crying on the floor.

**50|\|1c4|\/|y**

I'm crying so hard, but I calm down. It hurts so much to move let alone cry. Breathing hurts so much. I move slowly, being careful of my gashes. I'm going to need stitches to close these up. I'm a mess… I don't know what to do… I don't have my hammer, I don't have any weapons, I don't have any way to call for help, I'm so screwed. I start crying again. I'm so lost… I'm so alone… what if Metal Sonic comes back? I can't take this. I felt the emeralds moving… my side hurts so much. I crawl to a corner slowly, feeling every ounce of pain from my arms and legs from the open gashes, but I really need to lean on something. When I reach the corner, I push myself up and yelp in pain. I sit up against the wall and flinch because of the minor gashes on my back.

That might scar and it might be ugly. All of my injuries are going scar…

I leave my legs stretched out and my arms to their side. I felt like a doll. A WEAK little doll. I start to tear up and look down at my side. I see that the right shoulder of my gown has been ripped and it exposes cleavage and the area of my gown that hides my bandaged area from my "nice" operation has also been shredded. I try to cover up, but the gown just falls back down. I look back up at the ceiling and close my eyes. I feel my tears slowly trailing down my cheeks.

"Sonic. Help me. My body is burning and it hurts so much. I'm so scared. I need you." I whisper out loud. "Sonic. Hurry up and find me. I don't know how much more I can take this. The pain… I need out right now!" I slam my fist on the floor and I ignore the pain. "Please come get me." I sob a little, "I can't take it anymore! Why is he doing this to me?!" I cover my face in my hands and I sob. I feel so alone… and desperate.

I can feel inside my body that there is movement and the emeralds hitting each other. It feels like they're moving my insides around and I feel all this pressure… I feel like throwing up because they're putting pressure on my stomach. This is so painful! I bring my knees into myself in a fetal position against the wall, feeling the emeralds shift around, and I wrap my arms around them. I scream in my legs.

"SONIC!" I breathe in again.

I continue to sob until I drift to sleep sitting up against the wall.

(A/N: Ah… remember around the ending of chapter 2? :P)

**50|\|1c4|\/|y**

I hate hospitals, especially since I'm a patient, and I'm not a patient person. I'm still in bed, but I gotta get outta here. Amy needs me. It's only been an hour since Rouge and Tails left. I struggle to move again, but laid back in bed.

"Sonic, don't even bother. You can barely move as it is, remember?" I love it when Knuckles points out the obvious.

"Listen Blue, you can't save her the way you are. You'll only get yourself captured or worse killed." Shadow said with his eyes closed. He was practicing to walk around with his legs.

"I swear I heard Amy. I swear I did. Something is really wrong." I cover my face with my hands and I hear the beeping sound and see a yellow flash from our communicators, I was the first to answer. "Tails, it's Sonic. Go ahead."

"Bad news. My lab is completely messed up. Papers everywhere, my typhoon is destroyed. Sonic. He took the chaos emeralds I had here." There was silence.

"Damn it! Do we have any leads on where his new base is located?"

"I think we have something. I think one of the robots got damaged, while getting the emerald from my ship, may have left some pieces of them here. I'll analyze it and get back to you."

"Let me know ASAP Tails. We gotta go get her."

"Roger that Sonic. We'll get her back." Silence.

"Shadow, do you have any emeralds?" I turn to him.

"Sorry. I hid them on Angel Island." He looked towards Knuckles.

"Knuckles, are there still any on the island?" I asked him.

"There still should be some, otherwise we should be able to see Chaos in the news because he'd be pissed if someone took them from the island. He already is lenient for letting you hedgehogs hang onto some." Knuckles said as he crossed his arms. He hopped out of bed and started to walk slowly. "We better get to the island." I started to get up, but my injury is worse off.

"Sonic, you better not get up again. You're the worst off of any of us. Listen, Shadow and I are being discharged at the end of the day, so we'll go on ahead. I have a tougher head than you, Sonic." Knuckles walked up to Sonic's bed and put his hands on the rims of the foot of the bed. "We'll figure this out Sonic. She's a survivor and she doesn't go down without a fight." He reassured me, but, "She's not as strong though!" I had an outburst and took it out on him. Jeeze. "I'm sorry Knuckles, but what happened to her… it happened right in front of me! She could be dying!" I look down at my stomach and see that some of her blood is still stained on my fur.

"Sonic. We'll do our best. Keep you communicator line open." Knuckles placed his hand on my shoulder. "We'll find her."

Two female fox nurses came in with wheelchairs. "Mr. Echidna nothing is wrong with your head. Your CAT scan says you're just fine. Mr. Shadow Hedgehog, you shouldn't run for a while. You didn't need stitches, but you do need to stay off of excessive activity until we remove your bandages. You're both being discharged."

Knuckles walked over to the wheelchairs and turned back to Sonic. "We'll keep you posted." He sat down on his wheelchair.

"Don't do anything stupid, Sonic. If you're anything like me, you don't like hearing anything you can and can't do, but you need to stay put if you want to be at your best speed." Shadow went to sit in his chair and they both left.

Great, they got lucky. Why am I the one that's stuck in the bed? Amy needs me now. I know I heard her. I need to be at my best speed now. I really should do as they say and rest. I think that is what might be best for now. I'll be in top shape Amy. I'll find you. My eyelids are heavy and I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the sound of beeping. My communicator is flashing red! I quickly pick it up. "Go ahead Knuckles."

"Sonic… It's my island. It's trashed. Only the Master Emerald is here and there are many fake emeralds lying around. I think they confused Chaos into thinking that the real emeralds were still here. He's really uneasy. The water is pretty violent, but he's still here. He's waiting for us to plan something." Chaos must be taking this pretty hard since he got tricked by those fake emeralds. They do have the same properties and energy as the real ones, but unlike the real ones, they don't have… it's silly to say, but they don't have emotions or feelings, so when you use it with the real ones, they are a ton more powerful.

"Man! Eggman must've gotten all the emeralds before he took us out." I was frusterated and pissed off. This must have happened while we were paying attention to Amy's graduation.

"What are going to do now, Faker?" I could hear Shadow now and he actually sounded pretty confused.

"I don't know. We don't know where Eggman's base is right now. We'll just have to wait for Tails' news about Robotnik's whereabouts." I rubbed my forehead in frustration at this situation.

"Alright. In the meantime, Chaos will stay here and watch the Master Emeralds, and Knuckles and I will go meet up with Tails and Rouge and see if we can find any more clues."

"Fine. Sonic out." I put the communicator in front of me on my bed and I lay back down. I'm the only one not meeting up with them and I'm getting anxious. Amy could be on the brink of death and I'm here in the hospital doing nothing! Is she alive? She has to be! Eggman isn't this low, is he? I mean, he's never even gotten my blood out, but here he has lashed out at poor Amy when she shouldn't even be in on our fights. She has to be alive. She is a strong girl, but I honestly think she might not be strong enough to stay there any longer than she has. I gotta do something and fast.

I start to take out the needles in my arms and hands. They gave me the chills as I felt them come out of my veins. I slowly tiptoe towards the window and open it. I see that I'm on either the fourth or fifth floor of the building and I scan where I can make a run for it and landing.

"Mr. Sonic! What do you think you're doing?" Cream was at the doorway and saw me with Cheese. She was holding flowers. "You get back into bed right now!" She yelled to me.

"I can't Cream. I gotta find Amy. I need to get Amy back!" I just hopped out being close against the building. I tried to make my feet parallel to the building and I started to run. It was really hard, but I managed to get my speed fast enough so that I can run down and keep side jumping my way down to the ground. I felt my ribs hurting so I just put my hand on it as I sped away towards Tails' workshop. I look back as I see Cream at the window and I saw her turn around. I'm gonna assume that she's heading towards there now.

I get to the workshop and I am sweating and I'm in some minor pain too. I get inside the workshop and everyone was surprised to see me.

"Sonic! What the heck do you think you're doing here!" Knuckles was the first one to see me. Everyone else turned around and dropped whatever they had in their hands.

"Sorry guys, but you know me. I can't stand waiting." I grinned. I looked around the workshop and man is it ever trashed and thrashed. They really did a number on this place.

"Sonic, you shouldn't even be moving around right now! How did the nurses let you go?" Tails asked.

"What nurses? They didn't even know that I left. I hopped out the window." They just don't see how I'm feeling! Keep it cool hedgehog…

"Sonic you're insane. I bet you can even pull a sonic boom right in your condition." Rouge walks over to me and poked my bandage area.

"OW! Rouge! Do you mind?" I rub the area where it hurts and she just smirks at me.

"How are you going to be of use to Amy? You'll make yourself worse by the time we find her if you put yourself up for more stress." Tails said with a worried tone.

"Faker, I said you had to stay in bed. The fox is right. You'll need to rest until we can find something." Shadow said as he went back to looking through the rubble of metal next to Tails.

"I know, but compared to Amy," I look away from their eyes, "she is a hundred times worse off than me. I only broke two ribs and at least my blood is still in me. See this?" I point to an area of my fur close to my stomach, "This is Amy's blood, and there was more of it on her and on the ground dripping from that spear that she took for me." I balled my hand into my fist and I stared at it. "She needs me, needs us, now more than ever." I gaze at their faces again.

"Don't just stand there and be an emo hog all day then. Start looking for clues." Shadow said without looking at me. "If I hear you complaining, then I will give you a better reason to stay in the hospital." I smirked.

"Sonic, you better not do anything stupid." Knuckles said to me as he came over to me to put a his hand on my shoulder. "Remember we're all in this."

"That's right. I hope I don't catch you sneaking off trying to be the idiot hero in your condition." Rouge told me as she was ready to poke my ribcage again, but this time I shifted. She just giggled and went back to look through the metal pieces on the floor by the typhoon.

"Sonic, first thing you feel pain, you rest." Tails was pretty firm with that and he nodded.

'Mr. Sonic! I can't believe you would ditch the hospital like that!" I whirl around slowly to see Cream and her chao Cheese at the door huffing and puffing.

"Whoa sorry Cream. I didn't mean to worry you on that, but hey, before you start lecturing me, I'm not going back and I already have everyone's approval." I smiled. She huffed at me and sighed. "Fine, let's just find Amy. I'm really worried about her. She's so… we don't even if she's al-"

"Don't even say it Cream! Don't even think it!" Rouge beat me to it. "She's fine and we'll find her. Understand?" Rouge smiled at Cream and Cream just nodded. She walked over to Tails to see if there was anything she could do.

I walked over to a pile of metal and I sat down on the floor slowly and I began to rummage through the pieces. She's alive. I know she is. I can feel it. We'll be here for a while.

**50|\|1c4|\/|y**

I slowly start to wake up with such soreness throughout my body. I'm still in the same position that I was in.

"What am I going to do?" I look around and I see the same darkness with dimly lit lights on the walls. "There has to be some way to get out of here." I whisper to myself. Hopefully it will give me some confidence because I'm still alive and able to hear my own voice. I start to get up slowly and feeling the pain from my gashes and bruises. I get up and I head over toward the bars of my cell and look around. I clutch my side as I try to press the emeralds against me so they wouldn't move around. It feels as if it's only starting to become weight and pressure on me instead of being painful at this moment.

Hm. I don't see anything. It doesn't feel like I've been here for a day yet, but I can't tell what time it is because there is no way to tell time. I probably have been here for more than six hours now because of the surgery and my nap. I just gotta do something. I can't be here. I wonder if the others are alright. I feel like I'm going to go nuts here because it's so quiet! I know it hasn't been a day yet, but I'm gonna start losing it if I don't get out of here. Be brave Amy. Be brave…

I see to the side of my cell that there is a bright red button. That's it? That can't be it. There has to be a catch! What if I press this button and then the door opens. Do I escape? I bet this is a trap. To see if I try it and then I'll just get my butt get knocked out… There is nothing more to lose but my life, but even the freakin' doctor said that Metal shouldn't kill me or do anything more than he just did to me before. I'm sure he'll come back and then it's just going to happen again.

I gotta try right? Sonic wouldn't just sit idly by and wait for rescue. At least he usually got into trouble before rescue even arises.

I press the button and the cell door does open. Yup. This is a trap. Sonic would go through with it anyway.

I'm not afraid of getting hurt, but I know I'm not that strong either. I just can't stand doing nothing anymore. Sonic will save me, but this time, I have to help myself and take a chance.

I walk slowly, clutching my side and I have to keep fixing my hospital gown. I don't want to flash anything, even if they are robots. I walk slowly because I still feel pretty weak, but I feel this adrenaline in my body that's itching at me to move around.

I hide behind walls and darker places of the area as I see these hovering, sphere shaped, spy bots around. This is trickier than I thought. I'm so nervous, but I'm so ready to get out of here. There were times where I had to hold my breath because I was so paranoid that the robots could hear me breathe as they passed me by. I always have to be aware of my surroundings no matter the condition I'm in. I remember when Sonic and the rest of us were fighting the Metetrex. He was beaten, bleeding and he still fought them to save everyone and the universe. If he did that at such a young age, then I at least should be able to save myself now since I'm a little more grown up.

While I'm next to a wall, I grab a metal pipe that I found and keep it with me. I hold it in my right hand and I warp my left arm around my right side to keep the emeralds from moving around too much. The pain is numbing from the gashes and bruises and I'm able to move around easier now, with less of a limp. Everyone is waiting for me. Sonic is waiting for me, not because he loves me though, but I got really hurt right in front him. I'd be that way too if it was him or someone else. I wonder how he's handling this…

I arrive in a big room. There's a wide control counter with big monitors. There's a wide, glass tube that I'm pretty familiar with. How many times have I been stuck in there when I was a little hedgie? I kinda giggle at the memories because I was so young. I walk around and I'm suddenly picked up by something metal under my armpits! I'm hovering and I dropped the pipe! I just love it that I'm such an easy target…

"Did you think it would honestly be that easy?" I see Dr. Robotnik coming from a dark hallway.

I turn around and I see right in front of my face it was Metal Sonic. Freakin' Ay! Really! "Well, I was getting bored being by myself Eggy." I smirked, but after that comment, Metal just dropped me onto the floor. "That hurt, Metal! You'll pay for that!" I got up on all fours and I moved my hair out of my face. Metal just picked me up again. I'm starting to feel pain again and I feel the emeralds moving again. I feel like throwing up… Robotnik is in front of my face.

"Hm… it seems you have gotten even more bitter towards me Ms. Rose." He cupped my cheek. It's so gross. "Well, I think anyone would if you just destroyed someone's really great day. Come one Eggman, you were silent for two years! What is all this? What are you trying to accomplish with me?" He walked away from me for a little bit and he stopped with is back facing me.

"I'm only going to say this. You aren't anybody special so I chose you at random. You get to do my bidding and at the same time slow down your blue boyfriend." He faces me and I struggle to get out of Metal's grasp.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm special to my friends! And how in the world are you supposed to slow down Sonic? He's the fastest thing alive! You can't stop him at all!" I said with confidence.

"He is, but once he sees someone he cares about in danger, it's almost like he loses it. He won't be as powerful if he doesn't have these 'particular' items." He eyed at my injured side. Oh my God…

"The Chaos Emeralds…" I breathed out but then I said, "Well, I can just go to a hospital and take them out. It's that simple!" I started to panic and I was starting to sound unsure of myself now.

"I doubt that once I have one more thing done to you. Once I have energy surging through you, the emeralds will want to become a part of you and those things won't have anywhere to go because they'll be stuck inside you, Pinkrat! It's the perfect plan. The emeralds are energy and will want meld against your organs or whatever they want to do with you because they won't be able to escape you without killing you. So if Sonic wants to use them, he will have to kill you to get to them." He smiled wickedly.

"You're sick Robotnik! That's sick! You can't do this to me! You can't! That's inhumane!" I tried to struggle more, but the pain is starting to come back. Metal holds onto my arm tighter as I struggle more.

"Well a doctor has to do what a doctor has to do to get rid of a parasite that is in the way of finding a cure for someone else, mainly for me. So I planned on you to be the sacrifice. Don't worry. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if he decides to use you or not." He laughs.

"You're a manic. A PSYCHO!" I coughed as I yelled out those comments. My throat is so dry.

"Call it what you want, Hedgehog, but it's a genius plan. I wish I could have done this years ago, but I was certain that you were too young back then. Now your body is able to withstand all the emeralds. It was a long wait, but the thrill of it paid off." He gestures to Metal, "Now, put her in the tube." He waves his hand.

"LET ME GO! ROBOTNIK! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" I struggle even more but Metal clamps a cold hard hand to my mouth. "Now now, like the good doctor said. Did you think you would escape easily? You only entertained us. I'm so glad that you're the one to bring down my fleshy counterpart." He hovers me into a crawl space in the ceiling. We go through the metal vents and he rips of my hospital gown and I fall into the tube. I crawl and sit upright into a fetal position against the glass to cover myself. "What the hell!?" I look up and I see metal come out of the crawl space and close it and threw aside my shredded gown.

"Trust me I did you a favor. You wouldn't want the voltage to burn your clothes onto your skin." He stared at me and floated to Robotnik's side.

"Don't worry, Rose. You'll see your blue 'hero' before the light show happens. He'll see you star in this wonderful show and won't do a damn thing to you. I want to see him suffer while he sees you in your worse vulnerable moments. There are always other ways to destroy a hedgehog." He laughs and exits the room with metal. The lights are turned off but her tube glows dimly.

"Why? Why me?" I start to sob. "Help me… help me please." Once I was sure I was by myself, I started to bang on the glass, but it was no use. I slump back down and I use my hair to cover my chest and I go back to a fetal position. I'm desperate and I place both my hands on my side and concentrate, "Chaos Emeralds, help me. Please help me. You always helped others, even Tails and I'm forever grateful. I need your help this time; I just never thought it would be under these circumstances. Please help me." I sniffle and more tears fall and I go limp. "Please, there must be some way to tell them." Nothing happened and I go nuts.

"SONIC! TAILS! SHADOW! KNUCKLES! ANYBODY! I'M HERE! I'M HERE!" I screamed and I continue to cry in my glass, cylinder prison.

**50|\|1c4|\/|y**

_SONIC! TAILS! SHADOW! KNUCKLES! ANYBODY! I'M HERE! I'M HERE!_

"AMY!" I perk up my head. I know I heard her this time! I know I did. I dropped the pieces and stood up. Unfortunately it was too fast and bent weird and I hurt my ribs. I hissed a little because of the pain.

"Did you hear that?!" Tails turned to me wide-eyed from his worktable while trying to fix a transmitter that a robot dropped.

"I didn't hear anything." Rouge looked at me and then at Tails. I don't think she heard it.

"Did you hear Amy?!" Knuckles dropped what he was doing. "That was her right?" He looked around the room.

"What are you all talking about?" Cream questioned. She didn't hear it either.

"That was her. I recognize her voice from anywhere." Shadow turned to me. He walked towards me.

"You all got that feeling right? Do you know where to go?" I know. Something is telling me, telling us where to go. They all nodded to me in agreement.

"What's going on here?! Cream and I didn't hear anything! Where are you going?" Rouge is starting to get frustrated.

"Rouge, stay here with Cream and Cheese in case the robots decide to come back." Knuckles informs her.

"Cream. Rouge… we heard Amy's voice. She's calling to us for help. I don't know how, but she's doing it. It's not the first time she tried. She tried calling out to me while I was in the hospital, but I thought it was something that I was going mental with. But now since all of you heard it, then I'm not crazy after all."

"There has to be a reason why only the four of us heard it, but not either of you two." Tails gestured to Rouge and Cream. "What do we four have in common?"

"We're not the same species, not all of us like disgusting chilidogs-" I cut off Knuckles.

"That's not the point right now! Listen! We know where to go and we're going. Tails, bring out the ghetto plane!" My plane better still work! It never failed me before, but it's been a while.

"Sonic, not your ghetto red plane. It's so… old compared to the typhoon!" Tails whined.

"Listen fox! Now is not the time to be whining. If it gets us there, then take us! Amy is crying out to us! Plus, you know that faker can't swim! He's such a wuss with water." Shadow just had to chime that in, didn't he? Tails leaves to go get the plane ready. We put it somewhere else in the shop in case something did happen to the typhoon.

"It's also really really far you know!" I glared at him and he just smirked.

"Where are you guys heading to?" Rouge demanded. "Gotta tell me where you're going in case you need GUN assistance."

"We're going back to Prison Island." I stated.

"How? That place was destroyed!" Rouge is really surprised.

"It's just a strong instinct Rouge. I can't explain it. I don't think either of us can." Knuckles stated.

"You guys better take care of yourselves. Bring Amy home safely." Cream said as her lip quivered. Cheese said a small worried "chao" sound.

"Don't worry. We will. She'll be safe once we get her." I promised them.

I see Tails pushing it out and Knuckles and Shadow help him set it up on the runway and I open the gate. The red plane still said "SONIC" on both sides. "Just like old times." I said to myself. Tails and Shadow sit in the cock pit seats while Knuckles and I sit on each side of the wings. We're used to it, unlike them.

"You sure this thing can fly?" Rouge eyeballs it as if it was trash.

"It's still good! Just needs to stretch its wings. Turn it on Tails!" I give him the thumbs up. He turns it on and you hear this loud pop sound. "Uh, okay, so it needs to warm up a bit." Rouge crosses her arms and Cream looks like she scared for us. The propeller spins normally. "See! Just fine!" The plane starts moving away from them.

"Are you sure this is safe Sonic?" Shadow glared at me. "Totally fine. Isn't that right Tails?" I turn to look at him. "Yeah Sonic. For now…" he mutters under his breath. "He has no faith in this plane. We might as well all die." Knuckles the ever optimistic one. "Hey all of you shut up! This is my first wings! Don't hurt her feelings." I pouted and patted the wings around me, but I gotta stay focused.

"Rouge! Keep your communicator open! We're taken off!" Tails informed her.

"Good luck and bring Amy home!" Rouge yelled back. Cream waved and held onto Cheese.

I gave them a thumbs up and we started to fly away.

We're on our way Amy. Hang in there.


	4. This Isn't Like the Other Rescues

Disclaimer: I don't own crap! Nada! Characters all belong to SEGA… but does it mean that I own the plot line that the characters are being used in? Lulz… maybe I'll sell it to Archie and get some moolah. Ha, maybe I'll talk to a lawyer or something. Haha.

Otherwise, if you happen to find random ass characters and places, I guess those are mine? XP

**Taeniae**- Thanks much!

**xXxPoisonedAngelxXx**- Hm… never looked at that way. :P

**lizzy simmons**- Buwaaaaa thanks!

**Blackadder1975**- Ya, but it will all lead up to a very important moment lulz. And yes, it is Azel from Panzer Dragoon Saga. I just bought Panzer Dragoon Saga, Panzer Dragoon and Panzer Dragoon Zwei from Ebay and I've been obsessing over it right now lol.

**Cloveria1215-** I hope to read more "mature Amy" stories too sometime in the future. Well, we all know Tails has to grow up some time and he's basically a teenager now lol.

Thanks to my reviewers of chapter three!

Sorry for the long wait all! Lot of school work I had to attend to. Debates, observations, online commentary, readings… ugh… pisses me off. I just wanna graduate already. XD

*******Beware-** This chapter will have fragments. After all, it's someone's POV. People's thoughts are in fragments. W00t. If you guys have websites that can link me to help me with my punctuation, that would be grand! :D

Ages are as follows in my fanfiction, because I think that they are pretty young to think the thoughts they should be thinking in this fic. XD I'm old fashioned and well… ya! :D

Sonic- 21

Amy- 18

Rouge- 22

Knuckles- 22

Cream- 15

Tails- 15

Shadow- we all know he's a mature guy… lawlz

**Chapter 4: This Isn't Like the Other Rescues.**

Why am I here?

Why did this happen?

I'm supposed to be the Amy Rose I've always wanted to be. Smart, beautiful, and someone who could actually take care of herself. But I couldn't… I got stuck in this mess again by being captured by the notorious Dr. Robotnik. I'm supposed to be a badass now, right?

I'm eighteen years old, second one of my friends to hold a degree and transferring to a university. I'm a little stronger, faster, smarter, and I thought I could hold my own now against Eggman's robots, but it wasn't enough. I've burdened Sonic again with my capture…

Why couldn't I have been stronger? Instead, I just became a pink lab rat. I touch my right side.

It's still lumpy and I can feel them move around. I almost want to throw up because they're moving my stomach around.

Sonic…

Are you coming? How about you Shadow? Tails? Knuckles? Rouge? Cream?

Someone… I need someone…

I open my eyes and they feel so heavy. I've been crying for a while and they feel so sore. I can barely open them. I look around and I can only see through the glass and little dim lighting it produces from the bottom. I'm alone right now and I'm naked and so vulnerable. So weak…

I've almost stopped caring about my vulnerability right because I've probably been naked (save for the bandaging on my incision) for a good while now and no one is in the room right now. I try to stand up, but my legs are too sore and I just let myself slide down against the glass of the capsule. I can't even stretch out my legs right now because it's so small. Everything hurts so much. My gashes and my surgery are pretty sore and painful if I do too much.

I use my left hand to hold onto my side and my right hand to reach above my head and start patting the glass. Yup, it's solid alright. There goes my hallucination of hopes that it'll just shatter. I let my hand drop and wince at the pain.

I stare at my body now. Gashes on my legs, my arms, and I reach over my back and I can feel the blood all crusty there. I touch my face and can only feel that they are light scratches, but still crusty all the same. My fur is so messy looking, but you can almost see through it to see some of the bruising colors. My body is ugly… ugly.

I feel like an idiot, stupid, useless! Why me?!

"Nobody look at me! NOBODY!" I yell out in the open. And from what Metal was saying before, I'm going to be fried. The electricity… it's going to surge through me any minute and all I can do is wait…

I'm so tired… I want to die, but if I do, would I actually be missed?

Of course I would be missed! Especially now that I'm not as annoying as I used to be.

I actually chuckled at the thought.

I'm feeling like I'm almost there to my death though if this keeps up…

I wonder how long I've been in here. Feels like days, but maybe I'm wrong. Have I been here for weeks? Hours? Months? I really have no idea. Who knows how much Eggman pumped me with drugs.

I can't tell time anymore…

I'm starting to think that I shouldn't get rescued now after what Eggman and Metal have done to me. I don't want Sonic to see me like this! So helpless… worthless... so ugly…

I cover my face with my hands and I start to cry until the door opened and revealed Metal Sonic. I start to use my hair again to cover myself up the best I could and I brought my knees to myself and winced a little because of the pain.

"Don't worry, I don't want to see your ugly fleshy body either." Metal shakes his head but looks at me. "You don't know how unlucky you are." He comes closer to my glass chamber and stands next to a small control podium next to it. I notice that following behind him is a flying robot sphere. It looks directly at me with its glass lens and I see it… shuttering? Is this a camera?

I look over to Metal. "What are you going to do with me? What is that?" I point to the sphere using my finger, but my arm kept close to me covering my breasts.

"Just putting on a show for some spectators, Rose. This may hurt a little." He pressed a button.

**50|\|1c4|\/|y**

My plane is surviving, but I do agree that it needs a little work. I hear Tails whimpering sometimes when the plane has a popping sound or when there is small black trail of smoke from the exhaust pipe.

"Do you think we're almost there?" I hear Knuckles yell out from one of the wings on the plane. He can stand up like me, but this time he seems to be sitting and hanging onto the edge of the wing.

"Well, if you open your eyes instead of keeping them shut, you can see that we are actually almost there." Shadow said from the seat behind Tails.

"Can you blame me? I feel like this plane will explode on us." Knuckles said as he was slowly opening his eyes.

"Knuckles don't be a wuss. We should be getting ready. I can see robots forming around the platform." I responded. Seems like Eggman has been preparing for us and even left us an area of landing.

"Should we really land there, Sonic? It's completely obvious it's a trap."

"We must." Shadow simply answered.

"Shadow's right, Bud. Eggman has been waiting for us. It's an invitation. Go ahead and land. Knuckles. Shadow. Brace yourselves!" I yell to them. Hopefully this can get their blood pumping.

We land slowly on the space that Eggman and his robots has so generously provided and we all hop off the plane and stand in a fighting position and I can hear Tails cocking a firearm. Looks like his laser gun he made a year ago. Hope it still works.

The robots haven't attacked us yet and I look around. There are a lot of robots, just as much as when they first attacked us. I take in much of the island scenery and it still looks like a dump except for one building. It looks like it has two giant screens on it.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Tails said then we see an in image of Eggman appear on the screens as one image sitting on his chair.

"Welcome! Welcome to my temporary headquarters of the Eggman Empire."

"Shut it Eggman! Where's Amy?! What have you done with her?!" I yell at the screen.

"Patience Hedgehog. I was just welcoming you first, but I can see you want to get straight down to business. You see, I decided to do something different than the typical 'Put your girlfriend in a cage' plan." He leans back on his chair. "I had this plan in mind for years and I have finally chosen that this time, I'll be able to do this. You see Sonic," he puts his face up to the camera so only his face shows, "you won't be able to defeat me this time unless you hurt her." His image disappears and the next image is of

"AMY!" The four of us shout in unison.

"_What are you going to do with me? What is that?_" She points to the camera and I see Metal Sonic? Is it really that evil robot? It stands next to a podium. What happened to her. She doesn't have any clothes on and I can see gashes on her legs. She looks so nervous and scared. God Amy, what happened?

"_Just putting on a show for some spectators, Rose. This may hurt a little._" He pressed a button on the podium.

She's screaming.

"Stop it Eggman! Stop it!" Tails yells out. The image splits to reveal Eggman on one screen and the image of Amy on the other.

I drop down to my knees and just watch her go through this pain. I have never heard her or seen her go through so much pain in one day. This is someone close to me. Her screams, they echo in my head…

I just froze. Shadow forces me to stand up and looks to me. I suddenly felt very angry and I look at the robots and back up to the screens.

"No can do Fox Freak. That one button Metal is pushing is the only way to control the capsule your pinkrat friend is in. To stop it, you have to stop him. Hahaha.

"We're ending this Eggman! We're ending this now!" Shadow said as he proceeded to destroy some robots and the horde of robots began to attack the rest of us.

"Finally some action!" Knuckles begun his onslaught of smashing robots and Tails brought along his own ammunition of laser guns, grenades, and his own fighting moves he learned over the years.

"Sonic! Shadow! You two go get Amy! Knuckles and I got this covered!" Tails ordered us.

"Thanks guys! Have fun Knuckles!" I give my thumbs up as Shadow and I bash our way in through some robots, but it's hard. There are a lot of them.

"While you all try to get through, I'll leave Amy's screams as a soundtrack for your current activity." His image disappears and both screens are of Amy taking in the voltage through her body.

The screams of Amy were a huge motivator but it was also tearing me apart on the inside. Why her? Why do this torture unto her? I could see it that it's affecting Shadow too, by the way he fights. I can sense his high levels of aggression, his grunts, and the way he fights… We all want Amy back safe and sound…

This is the first time that I wasn't able to bring her back unharmed.

Shadow and I were trying to fight our way to get through the robots, and Knuckles and Tails wanting to destroy them all. They were the same models that ruined Amy's grad day.

"_Ahhhh! Stop it! Stop it! Ahhhh!_" She screamed out. Metal turned off the voltage. I had a small break of beating up robots and more came in, but I was glued to the screen.

"_Please no more…no more"_ It was hard for her to breathe and leans back against her glass cage. "_Now now Rose. You can't tell me what to do. Plus you're almost done. Just take it._" Metal turned the voltage back on and Amy continued to scream. I became so angry. I felt this surge of energy in me. I feel like I can destroy things… everything.

"FOCUS Sonic!" Shadow said while fighting off a robot, but I didn't pay any heed to him. This energy isn't from the Chaos Emeralds. It's not genuine energy. There must be more fake emeralds on this island. It's just like that feeling I had when Chris and Cosmo were held hostage because of the Metetrex way back then. I can't control it… I'm already seeing that my fur got darker. I look back up the screen and Metal Sonic had let go of the button again.

"_Rose, don't die now. I've only just begun." _

Her breathing slowed and I could see more blood trickling down from her wounds. _"Sonic… you probably can't hear me right now but… I love you."_ Her eyes were closed. Does she know we are even here trying to rescue her?

"_Still calling out for him I see. Well, no matter. You're good as dead as any incompetent fleshy organism that I've come across. You're useless! Pathetic! You're so called 'love' will forever be forgotten!"_ Metal presses the button again and she's goes through her torture again.

"AMY! AMY!" I yell out not caring who heard me. I feel this immense power in me and there was a shockwave that came from my core that knocked away a lot of robots away from me, including Shadow, but he's fine. He stands up and follows me as I fly through the hallways of this island.

As I fly through the hallways, I hear Amy's voice through the intercom system of the headquarters. _"SOOOOOOONIIIIIIC! AHHHHHHHH!"_

"AMY!!" My fur turns a complete dark blue and I run fast, spinballing my way through the robots.

Each robot I crush I feel my body's adrenaline skyrocket and each shockwave I feel from an explosion that I leave behind me gives me this thrill! It's almost like a breath of fresh air really.

I'm crushing and destroying robots left and right. Hmph! Shadow is behind me trying to catch up. He could never catch up to me. I probably destroyed more than he as by now.

"Sonic! You need to focus!" I hear him yell.

Focus? Well duh! I'm destroying robots wherever I see them and I'm having a blast! You want some robot?!

I destroy another. It's freeing me.

"Think of Amy! Find Amy!" I hear Shadow say. I look back at him and he's fighting off a hoard of robots that I ran past so carelessly.

What am I doing? I am supposed to be finding Amy. I'm actually having fun being this adrenaline junkie destroying robots. Even robots that aren't threatening us.

AMY! I have to find Amy! I can't believe I lost myself for a moment.

It's this negative energy, but I want to hold onto it for a little bit longer…

Hang on Amy. I'm sorry that in this moment, I forgot about you.

"Come on Shadow! Move your hedgehog butt! Forget the stupid robots and let's move!" I yell out to him.

If it wasn't for him, I think I'd be the way I was when I fought with the Metetrex…

"Don't tell me to hurry up, Faker. Just find her and don't get sidetracked like that again!" He yells back at me and then finally catches up to me.

"Sorry about that!" We're running together and homing our attacks in sync at the robots that are in our way. "Thanks for bringing me out of that Shadow!" I tell him as we are running, but we aren't looking at each other, just running to get to our destination.

"Shut it Faker. Don't get soft on me." He speeds up, but I can see a smirk on his face. I'll take that as a "you're welcome" expression from him. Hey, he's passing me! I run even faster, but this aggression I feel… it's like making my feet pound with every step I make to go faster.

Her screams stopped for a while and I heard Metal's voice.

"_Any last words?" _Amy… she can't… she can't die.

"_Sonic… I think I've reached my limit. I know my thoughts cannot reach you now, but this is my last act of desperation. Please let everyone know that I love them very much and I will miss them. And Sonic… thank you for being my friend to the end and I'm sorry of how I acted when I was younger. I'll always love you Sonic the Hedgehog. AHHHHHHHH! THIS IS IT!"_

"AMY NOOOOOO!"

I tried to speed up as fast as I could. I know where she is, but will I get there in time. I grab Shadow's hand and we go almost as fast as Super Sonic speed.

**50|\|1c4|\/|y**

Sonic and Shadow arrive at the hallway where they see Metal's back and next to him was Amy's glass torture prison.

"Stop it Metal! Stop this right now!" Sonic charged Metal without giving the sadistic robot a chance to react to his cries and talked him to the ground. Shadow followed a little behind Sonic and picked Sonic off the ground. Sonic bent down again to punch Metal's face in.

Because of Sonic's action, the voltage had ceased for Amy and Shadow was trying to break the glass but it was difficult. Not even a scratch when he used his homing attack. "Amy! Wake up! You have to wake up!" Shadow yelled as he was pounding the glass not caring of her current nude state. "Amy wake up! You have to! Plea-" Shadow was knocked away from the glass chamber because Metal had flung Sonic on him.

"You're too late! The procedure is done!" Metal hovered over to the hero hedgehogs and placed a metal hand on Amy's prison. "She'll die in due time and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"Like hell I can't!" Sonic's pupils had faded and you could only see the whiteness of his eyes. He charged at Metal and tackled him down again and they began to fight even harder. Shadow was down on the ground as he even noticed that they were very fast and even Sonic was hovering around the room charging at Metal as the same speed it was.

"Amy, hang in there." Shadow turned to the glass chamber again and was kicking and hitting it. No cracks. Then on the intercom, Eggman's voice could be heard.

"You made it hedgehogs. Be proud and prepare to die. This island will self-destruct in fifteen minutes. And you're little pinkrat friend, she's doomed anyway. This is only the beginning! HAHAHAHAHA!" And the sound was cut off. Shadow could hear that there was a transporter lifting off and flying away.

The room that they were in was starting to spark and causing embers to fly everywhere. Electrical currents were out of control and things were collapsing in the room. "Sonic! We gotta go now!" Shadow was trying to throw pieces of metal and a chair to try and break the glass capsule.

"You'll never break! That glass is unbreakable. You all will die here with me!" Metal yelled out as he was pinned to the floor by Sonic. "How do we break it? Tell us!" Sonic yelled at Metal.

"Like I'm going to tell you. This was all planned. Once you're all dead, I can move on! The doctor always puts me in a new upgrade and I'll be able to defeat you then." Sonic then took a heavy chunk of metal that was close to him and bashes the metal imposter over and over until Metal Sonic was no longer functioning, but Sonic kept at it. Shadow ran behind Sonic and pulled him off the metal carcass and was struggling in Shadow's arms to break free.

"Enough Sonic! We have to get Amy out of here! This place is about to blow in ten minutes! We have to figure out how to get Amy free!" Sonic then jumped out of Shadow's grasp and sped to Amy. She was still unconscious. Sonic concentrated on his dark form and back a few steps away and used an amplified homing attack and it broke through the glass. Shadow was shocked that it worked, but it didn't surprise him because Sonic has a lot of power from the fake chaos emeralds around, but even Shadow knew that the power wasn't genuine.

The shards of the glass were flying everywhere and Shadow had to block his face. Amy flinched from where she was and slowly opened her eyes.

"Shadow?" She said in a raspy voice.

"I'm here Amy." Shadow was about to rush to her side, but Sonic beat him to it and already picked up Amy.

"Sonic?" She looked up at his face and noticed the fierce look in his face and the dark color of his fur. "No. I don't like you like this… Sonic, not like this." She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her feet drag.

"Amy! What are you doing! We have to go!" Sonic tried to prop Amy back up in his arms.

"AHHHH!" Amy clutched her side where the emeralds in her were kept.

"They don't like you like this, Sonic. Please be normal." She clutched onto him while and he fell to the floor because o the intentional shifting of the weight she had done. "What doesn't like me like this Amy. What doesn't!?" Shadow was next to Sonic seeing how badly hurt Amy was. "Amy get up. We have to go. We have to go back to Knuckles and Tails!" Amy expressed a broken smile.

"They're fine. They're not on the island anymore." She closed her eyes and leaned more into Sonic.

Shadow was baffled at what she said. "What do you mean? They're battling a lot of robots right now and we have to go get them." Shadow placed a hand on Amy. "And we have to go. We have seven minutes!"

Amy was struggling in her speech as she clutched her side with one hand and the other hand she was gripping Sonic's neck. She made eye contact with him. "Please Sonic. Not like this. I'm here and in your arms. Don't be like this anymore. This is not you!" Shadow noticed that Sonic's pupils are coming back and his fur was returning to his normal color. "Sonic, are you okay?" Shadow asked.

Sonic shook his head and his fur color was flashing back and forth from dark to normal until it stayed normal. Amy's pain from the emeralds seemed to have stopped and she fell limp in his arms. "God Amy. I'm fine. I'm normal. Let's get out of here!" Sonic picked her up and nodded to Shadow and the both ran away from control room they were. Things could be heard collapsing behind them and explosions.

They both finally reach the outside and what Amy said was true. Knuckles and Tails were gone, including the plane. They only saw broken robots and not one left walking. Explosions were happening behind them and then they went toward the middle of the area.

"Sonic what are we gonna do! We can't swim outta here and Knuckles and Tails really are gone! They couldn't have left us! We're seriously screwed! Well you are… I'm the ultimate life form. I survived going through a burning atmosphere." Shadow said while looking around.

Sonic rolled his eyes. 'Yup, nothing fazes this guy.' He looked down at Amy and ignoring all the sounds of the catastrophic situation they were in. He looked at her carefully and he rubbed her cheek. He blushed because he knew she was nude, but he felt like he had to do it.

"Sonic, now is not the time to be romantic. We gotta think of a way to get off this island!" Shadow yelled to him.

Right after Shadow said that, Amy's body began to glow in Sonic's arms.

"Sonic, this energy is-"

"The real Chaos Emeralds!" They're eyes widened.

"But where are they?!" Shadow was stunned.

Amy's eyes widened, but her eyes were completely white and stared up into the sky. "Amy! Amy what's wrong!? Tell us!" Sonic shook her gently.

She whispered the words….

"Chaos Control."

The three of them vanished off the island just in time for the island to complete its self-destruction.

**To be continued…**


	5. Fears, Tears, and Chaos Light

Disclaimer: I don't own crap! Nada! Characters all belong to SEGA… but does it mean that I own the plot line that the characters are being used in? Lulz… maybe I'll sell it to Archie and get some moolah. Ha, maybe I'll talk to a lawyer or something. Haha.

Otherwise, if you happen to find random ass characters and places, I guess those are mine? XP

**OMG!** Really sorry about the long wait! I had exams, work, school work, lots of socializing cause I GRADUATED LOL! Got my B.A. and everything! Now I'm a part of the statistic that I don't have a job waiting for me after graduation… *sighs* It's been really hard these past couple of months trying to find a job. Plus, with all this worrying I have, it's been hard to regain the feeling of writing. I haven' t abandoned this yet, but it may take a while… I have SOOOOO MANY FREAKIN' WORRIES… I need money, I need a job, a better car… the list goes on… I tried to make it up to you guys though! This is so far… a pretty long chapter… compared to the other ones anyway. Just finished this at midnight, so you're probably gonna find a ton of mistakes. Ha! I'm gonna try to work on chapter six soon.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! And to the people who just put me down as a "story alert", "author alert" and "favorite story" and people who did review, thanks! Since I do get emails of the status of this fanfic, it keeps me going. It really does. :D

Oh yeah… a ton of SonAmy moments in this chapter… I think I got carried away. XP Oh, I'll but the TBC here. You already know it, and it could ruin the mood of this ending. Lulz…

Hope you like this chapter!

*******Beware-** This chapter will have fragments. After all, it's someone's POV. People's thoughts are in fragments. W00t. If you guys have websites that can link me to help me with my punctuation, that would be grand! :D

Ages are as follows in my fanfiction, because I think that they are pretty young to think the thoughts they should be thinking in this fic. XD I'm old fashioned and well… ya! :D

Sonic- 21  
Amy- 18  
Rouge- 22  
Knuckles- 22  
Cream- 15  
Tails- 15  
Shadow- we all know he's a mature guy… lawl

**Chapter 5: Fears, Tears, and Chaos Light.**

I feel terrible. Where am I? I feel like I can barely think… I feel motion…

_Amy! Hang on! _

Who is that?

_Don't leave me Amy!_

Sounds like a guy… sounds so familiar…

_Don't die. Don't die. Don't die. Don't die._

I think I'm being carried by someone and it's so fast. The force is so immense… then we stop? I can barely hear people talking… I think I've missed a few words too.

_We're at the hospital Amy. They're going to take good care of you. I'll be right here okay. Right next to you. _

I sense being separated from this feeling of protection and care. I don't want to be away from you. I'm lying down evenly on something that is soft and I can tell I'm moving. I hear others talking.

_Sonic, you have to wait in the waiting room. Let us handle this._

_Dr. Collins she needs me near her. Just look at her! Eggman has gone too far. She's going to want me there when she wakes up!_

Sonic?

_I don't know Sonic. You might not see good things in there. She's being strapped up to all the medical equipment and-_

_I won't get in your way. I've done my hero part. I want you to do yours. Please save her Doc. I promise I won't get in the way._

_Fine. First thing you are, I'm kicking out of the O.R. _

_Thanks Doc._

_Let's go! I think all the nurses got ready for me. _

_Right!_

Sonic… I don't want to die…

But I feel as though I'm vanishing… how can my vision be darker than black?

**50|\|1c4|\/|y**

I hold on to Amy in my arms as I carry her. She feels so fragile in my hands. I can only focus on her while we're on the island despite the explosions and the earth falling apart. I can barely hear Shadow's voice telling me to get it together.

I stroke Amy's hair. She's out cold.

Her body suddenly started to grow hot. She's glowing!

"Sonic, this energy is-" I know! I know!

"The real Chaos Emeralds!" But how! Why Amy? Why her and not us?

She pushes herself away from my chest and she opened her eyes. I was shocked. Her eyes were completely white! What happened to her eye color?

She looked straight up into the sky. Amy?

She whispered, "Chaos Control".

And just like that, we vanished.

"Oh my God. Where are we?" I looked panicked. Amy had just chaos controlled us off of Prison Island. I'm holding onto Amy and I hold her tight. How in the hell did she do that?

"We're in the Mystic Ruins." Shadow said, "We're very close to Tails' workshop." We looked around our surroundings and he was right.

"We gotta get Amy to a hospital now! She's still unconscious." I bolted and left Shadow behind me. I'm running so fast that even I can barely see.

"Amy! Hang on!" I dodge bushes and holding her close to me, "Don't leave me Amy! Don't die!" I zigzag in between trees of the ruins. "Don't die. Don't die. Don't die." I whisper aloud to myself. I got to the tunnel and ran straight through it.

I dodged people, cars, and buildings. People tried to say hi to me, but I was moving too fast for them to even say a word. Please. I just want to get to the hospital. Don't hate me Station Square.

I burst into the emergency room and look around in panic. Anyone who I'd recognized as Amy's colleagues from when I would visit her during her externship. I see someone! I rushed up to him.

"Dr. Collins! Over here please!" The human rushed over to me along with some anthropomorph nurses who quickly saw Amy and instructed me to put her on a gurney they brought up. Dr. Collins was listening to her heart. "We're at the hospital Amy. They're going to take good care of you. I'll be right here okay. Right next to you." I held her hand as they were hooking her up to machines and intravenous lines.

"Sonic, you have to wait in the waiting room. Let us handle this." Dr. Collins said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I had to stay with her. "Dr. Collins she needs me near her. Just look at her! Eggman has gone to far." I look down at the floor and my hands turn in to fists because of my anxiety. "She's going to want me there when she wakes up!" The nurses start to move her away from me.

"I don't know Sonic. You might not see good things in there. She's being strapped up to all the medical equipment and-" I interject him. " I won't get in your way. I've done my hero part. I want you to do yours. Please save her Doc. I promise I won't get in the way." I pleaded. I have never been this panicked in my life.

"Fine. First thing you are, " points his finger at my face, "I'm kicking you out of the O.R."

"Thanks Doc."

"Let's go! I think the all the nurses got ready for me."

"Right!" We ran towards the O.R.

And Doc was right. I had to stay behind them but I was moving around to see what they were doing to her. Her heartbeat was rapid and they were had their crash cart ready on standby. They were hooking her up to more IVs to help her stop the rapid heartbeat but then she flat lined.

"Amy no!" I moved in between nurses and I was near her head but I didn't touch her.

"Get the crash cart!" Dr. Collins took some patches from a nurse and put it on Amy's chest and then took the plates into his hand and put them over the patches. "Clear!" the nurses backed away from what they were doing and Amy's body jumped.

Nothing… "Amy! Wake up!" I yelled into her ear.

"Clear!" Dr. Collins did it again.

Nothing… "Live! Live stupid! You have to live!" I was starting to tear up. This cannot be happening!

"Clear!" Again… I see her body jump again to the reaction of the voltage.

Nothing…

A nurse begins compressions and two more behind her start to cry. They must know Amy pretty well. "We're not going to lose her!" The squirrel nurse said. "She still has to come back and work for us. She owes this hospital money for giving her a loan! Amy! Your labor! We want your labor!" She started to well up in tears and she pumped Amy's chest. A cat nurse had the air bag with a mouth piece on Amy's mouth for her to breathe.

It's been almost ten minutes… and nothing. The squirrel nurse is only keeping her breathing rhythm.

Dr. Collins took off his surgical mask and threw it across the room and took a deep breath in and out. Don't say… don't say it…

"I'm sorry Sonic. I have to call it."

"What no! You can't! You guys haven't done much to her! She crashed so early when we got here. This isn't fair! You can't do this to me, Doc! You have to keep trying for her! She's fine… she can come back!" I pleaded.

"Sonic, even if she were to come back, she has lost so much oxygen to her brain. She wouldn't be the same like before." He reasoned with me. His eyes looks sad and numb at the same time.

"But it's Amy! She wouldn't hurt a fly. She has so much to live for right now. You can't stop now."

"Sonic, I know this isn't easy, but you have to accept this. She's gone. I'm only human Sonic, and we can only do so much to help the living, but we cannot bring back the dead. I'm sorry…" Dr. Collins rubs his head and turns to one of the nurses. "Record this. Time: 1627." The nurses stop compressions and begin to cry as they leave the room. "We'll leave you to say goodbye to her." The squirrel nurse said and she went through the double doors.

I was left behind alone with Amy.

I walk closer to her and I sit on a chair. I take her hand into mine.

"Amy you gotta get up. No use trying to fool me. I know you're not dead. You're sleeping right? Shadow and I rescued you. We rescued you so hard this time!" I'm laughing. It's either a fake laugh or a real laugh. I don't know. Maybe I'm in denial?

"What was that awesome thing you did huh? How were you able to chaos control us outta there? You saved me from having to swim us back home. You have to wake up and tell me how you did it, Ames. I don't like mysteries." I started to caress her cheek and move her quills away from her face. "Amy. What are you doing in there? It's time to wake up. Wake up. Tails is waiting for you. I bet him and Knuckles are all stupefied by how you got them off that island. I trust you when you said that they weren't on the island anymore. What you did to the three of us, did you do it for them too? You have to tell me Amy, tell me… wake up…" Tears are falling from my eyes. I hold her hand tighter.

"Are you happy now! You got me, Sonic the Hedgehog, to cry! This isn't funny anymore Amy! We need you Amy. You're an important part of the team! You gotta be here with us. I need you here. I need someone to always bring me back down to Earth when I get hot-headed or egotistical. These two years with you have been amazing. You've gotten so beautiful. So smart… fun, funny, sarcastic, strong, passionate, and a whole bunch of other things. We just started our awesome friendship and I…" I paused. I lost so much time with her…

She never failed even to her dying seconds told me that she loved me. When she first got hurt on her graduation day and when she was being electrocuted, she always told me that she loved me. Amy turned into such an amazing woman. She didn't have to depend on me anymore to live life and I lost her within a day.

"Amy I'll admit it. I love you so much. I honestly do. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I couldn't save you this time. All this speed I have still wasn't good enough to save you." I never blinked my tears, but just let them fall as they pile in my eyes.

"Just come back!" As I yelled at her and the chair I was on had wheels so it pushed me away from her as I set my head down onto her cushioned gurney. My hand that had hers was pushing against her side. I feel the ruffles of her hospital gown, but then I felt something solid, but her fur was fooling me. I lifted my head and felt her side more. I was feeling edges…

"What?" I looked around to see if anyone could see me. I don't want people think I'm sort of necro or something.

I got up to find another sheet to put over her and then I shifted her gown up but stopped under her chest. I then tugged down the sheet over her waist. Her midsection was exposed and I was completely shocked.

"Oh Chaos… God… Amy… What happened? What did he do to you?" I rubbed over the redness close to her stitches. Oh God… Eggman… he did this to you? "Eggman… I thought he only hurt you… but what did he put in you? What is this? Amy, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. This is unforgiveable. Why couldn't it just be a normal rescue huh? He kidnaps you, you complain, and I save the day. Why did it have to be like this?" I could feel bumps through her fur and skin. This was horrible. How did she feel when she got whatever she has inserted in her?

_No. I don't like you like this… Sonic, not like this._

She wouldn't like me like this. All whiney and junk.

_They don't like you like this, Sonic. Please be normal. _

Wait a minute…

_Please Sonic. Not like this. I'm here and in your arms. Don't be like this anymore. This is not you!_

When she said those things, she was clutching to her side in pain. It was so painful to watch. "Amy, I wish I knew what you mean when 'they' didn't like me like this. I know being in that dark form scared you, but I wonder how I even got to that form. I would have needed to draw out negative energy from the Chaos Emeralds. I don't get this!"

_Chaos Control._

A realization had just hit me.

She resonated and had the aura of the emeralds as she glowed. Her eyes were white. She had their energies… HOW COULD HAVE I FORGOTTEN THIS!

Things happened so fast. I didn't even feel them when I carried her…

"He can't be that cruel. This is even lower than Eggman." I felt as if I was incredibly dense, smart, and in denial at the same time.

I hear noises of doors opening and hear constant chatter behind me. I cover up Amy with the sheet placing it over her incision. It was Shadow and the others. He brought over Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, and Cream.

"Mr. Sonic! What happened! Is Amy going to be okay?" Cream's first reaction to seeing Sonic.

"I came as fast as I could with the others. Amy was right. She did send these two back to Tails' workshop." Shadow referring to Tails and Knuckles. "Too bad you and I were stuck in the middle of the Mystic Ruins."

"Sonic. Tell us what happened! We were fighting one minute and the next we ended up in the workshop." Knuckles yelled out.

"Sonic answer us please. What's going on here! Did Eggman beam us out here? How many emeralds do you think he has? We couldn't have vanished like we did if he didn't have them." Tails brought up a good point…

"It wasn't Eggman who teleported us out." The room stayed quiet as I spoke.

"Mr. Sonic. What happened to Amy?" Cream choked.

I rubbed my eyes, my back was only to them. I breathed in and out.

"Amy's gone, Cream. She's gone…" She gasped.

"No way. My girl would not do that to us. She's stronger than that." Rouge interjected.

"Not Amy. This can't be happening!" Tails shouted. "It's not true!" Cream rushed over to hug Tails as she cried. Tails embraced her, but his eyes glued to Sonic's back.

"What do you mean, Sonic! She was just fine before she passed out. She was weak, but she was alive! How could she have died? We saw her." Shadow said.

When I turned around, I saw Knuckles close to a wall and put his hand there leaning on it for support.

"She was alive. I know that. But Eggman decided to do something worse, and I think I helped in killing her." I responded.

"What? How in the hell could you have done that?" Shadow asked.

"Guys. When we were on the island, I had lost control. I felt a surge of dark power rise within me. A certain power that would only rise if the Chaos Emeralds were near and I would draw out the negative energy from it without ever realizing it. It was a power trip."

Knuckles turned around at the mention of the emeralds.

"The Chaos Emeralds wouldn't usually react to me like that if I was really far from them. I would have had to concentrate on reaching the emeralds or something, but that's really hard." I started to ponder… it's hitting… the answer as to why this happened.

Why I turned into my dark form.

Amy's oblique being sharp and having bumps.

Why she was in pain while I was in my dark form.

How she was able to chaos control Shadow and I off the island…

"Sonic, what are you trying to say?" Rouge somehow was catching on faster than Knuckles. I made eye contact with him and the switch in his head turned on.

"The reason why we were able to hear her voice.,," Knuckles is getting it.

"The reason for her glow. She said something before that 'they didn't like you.'" That's right Shadow. You're seeing this too.

"Mr. Sonic! I don't get it! What did stupid Eggman do?" Cream was getting impatient and stomped her foot.

"What are you guys thinking about? Just tell us already!" Rouge wasn't waiting around either. She looked at all of us.

"This is a farfetched idea. With all the things you all are saying, this is too low. Eggman wouldn't…" I'm surprised Tails reached this solution. He barely saw the clues, that little genius.

"SAY IT ALREADY! WHY IS AMY DEAD!" Rouge yelled out to us.

Cream started to cry and was caressing Amy's cheek as she laid there cold. "Tell us what happened to our friend."

"Eggman…he…" Shadow started.

"Inserted the Chaos Emeralds into Amy's body. I must have hurt her a lot without knowing she had the emeralds inside her. The reaction must've caused her body to be in a lot of pain." I finished his sentenced. As much as I thought about it, it actually hurt more to say it.

I can see that everyone's eyes are very wide.

"You have got to be kidding me." Rouge said. "This is unbelievable. That cannot happen. He's in capable of actually doing this to us. Isn't he?" She crossed her arms and tears started to trail down her cheeks. "She's so innocent. Why her? This is too extreme!" She rushed over to Amy's side. "See? The doctors didn't see anything? Otherwise she wouldn't be like this." She's in the denial stage already.

"You don't understand. Slide the sheet down and you'll see what I'm talking about." I motioned her to do as I say.

She slowly slid it down and then she saw it. Her eyes were in horror. Cream rushed over to where Rouge was to see it for herself.

"No… Why Amy? She just got her life started…" Rouge stroked Amy's side and felt the bumps. "This is disgusting… Eggman… how could he…" She started to hiccup. "Not Amy. Not our sweet little Amy. Why!" She started to hold Amy by her neck and sobbed.

"This shouldn't have happened to Amy! Amy helped me out so much! She is… like a sister to me…" Cream laid her head and sat down on a stool and she cried into Amy's hair. "Amy wake up! You're not dead! You're not dead! Wake up!" She yelled.

How much harder can this get? Even Shadow is shedding a tear. I'm at a loss of what to do. Tails buried his head into his hands and crouched onto the floor. Knuckles is looking away. What can I do!

I get down on my knees and clasp my hands together in front of my chest praying to anything.

God. Emeralds. Please! Let Amy live! We need her. I need her. She's not done with her life just yet. She isn't. We still have so much to do. So much to say… Just bring her back… bring her back… I whisper, "The servers are the Seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the chaos." The emeralds are inside her right? Something should happen after saying this. I'm saying their chant for crying out loud.

"Sonic…" I heard Knux whisper my name with sadness. I'm desperate here. Will this even work?

I felt this strange sensation. I clutch my chest. At the same time, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles became more alert, whipping their heads up looking around.

"Did you guys feel that?" Knuckles asked.

"Feel what?" Rouge hiccupped in the middle of her question and looked up at the rest of us. Cream ignored us.

"That pulse. You felt it too didn't you?" I asked Shadow and Tails.

"Yeah we did. It is because we all have used the seven emeralds at some point. I knew it!" Tails finally reached an answer. It's true! Cream and Rouge never went into a super form, so they aren't connected to the emeralds like the four of us.

Shadow was about to say something, but then was cut off by Cream. "Look at Amy!"

We all fixated our eyes on her. She was glowing different bright colors and was hovering over her gurney. Her hair was floating around her so gracefully. The colors were familiar…

They were the colors of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Beautiful." Knuckles whispered. We were all in awe of this image of Amy.

Cream and Rouge back away from Amy watching this holy event.

Amy's eyes opened and she sat up into the upright position. What's going on here?

She looked around the room. Her eyes were a brilliant white. The sheet slid off of her and she hovered over to me.

"You spoke the prayer of Chaos." She said, but there was this supernatural sound in her voice, but it sounds so familiar.

"I did." I was nervous and I was still on my knees.

"I will only say this once so listen carefully for I will move on into the afterlife at last." Her focus was all on me. "This vessel will go through much pain and sorrow as time goes on. With these emeralds inside her she will feel agony. Her body is now a host of these emeralds. Should you choose to use them, you will put her into such pain." She looks around the room, "She will look to all of you for comfort. I sense her feelings… she isn't as strong as she would like to be, but she will feel at peace if she has all of you." Her focus is back on me, "To you most of all." She lifts her hand to caress my cheek.

Amy is going to be in pain?

"I know this voice." Knuckles whispers. "Tikal?"

She took her hand away from my face. "Yes, I'm glad you all still remember me." How could we forget? She really helped us back then.

"How are you here?" Knuckles asked. He walked to stand next to me and she turned to him.

"The energy of the Chaos Emeralds. There was a little bit of my soul left in them, but for me to come out again, the life energy of the one you call Amy, brought me here and released me of my seal of the Master Emerald. Because life has touched these emeralds, I may now move onto the afterlife. You could say by saving her life, I decided to take her place into the spirit world so that I may finally move on." She smiled.

I guess Tikal had the emeralds inside her too.

"I'm glad you can now." He smiled. Those two did have a small bond after all being echidnas and watching over the emeralds.

"One more thing, Knuckles." She smirked.

"Yes?" He lifted his brow in curiosity.

"You do very well in protecting the Master Emerald. Our race will look over your mishaps since you took responsibility of it." Knuckles looked nervous. We all remembered how it broke into pieces… twice. At lease he did put it together- twice. Boy did he look nervous in front of her. "It shouldn't happen again. I will always protect the Master Emerald along with Chaos." He vowed.

She turned back to me. "Take care of her and be careful when to use these emeralds. If you use them too much, she will meet the same fate as I did. Being sealed in the Master Emerald is how you say 'definitely a no picnic'. The emeralds are now a part of her since they are healing her. She may have seemed dead, but she was in a state of chaotic rest. That's when your spirit leaves the body for sometime as the emeralds slowly regenerate the vessel to become their own."

"Does this mean she's going to live again? Is she gonna wake up? Is she gonna be back to normal?" Cream asked. She really wanted her sister back.

"Will she have to endure this pain long? How can we ease this pain that she'll get?" Rouge walked closer to Amy.

"Yes she will live again. She'll be the same as she ever was, but the pain may make her emotionally vulnerable and hysterical. That's how I was when I was put into this process. I wanted to be isolated from the world until my time was over, but family and friends helped me get through it until my end. You'll just have to be there for her."

"Will she still be with us for a long time?" Shadow asked making eye contact with her.

"She could. I cannot say anymore than that." She faced me again.

"I must go now. Everyone must be there for her. Protect her for she now is the most precious jewel on Earth."

"You got that right." Knuckles you would say that. Those "jewels" are in her now.

"You don't need to tell us that." Rouge…

"She's always protected me so I'll do my best to protect her!" Cream. I know you'll do your best.

"I will surely do my part. I owe her so much." Shadow...

"Leave it to us!" Tails so energetic when it comes to this sort of thing.

"I will protect her." I said straightforward.

She closed her eyes. She whispered, "That's good. I hope you will endure her as time goes on. Goodbye." And just like that, Amy stopped glowing, her hair back to normal, and gravity wanting her to slam on the floor, but I caught her just in time. Everyone gathered closer.

"Amy? Amy? Wake up!" I shook her gently.

She gasped and coughed as she took her first breath of life again. After a hard coughs and Tails telling her to breathe, she looked at me.

"Sonic?" Her emerald green eyes were back.

I was about to say something, but I got caught off guard by Cream leaping onto her and crying.

"Amy! Amy! I missed you! You're okay!" She continued to cry.

Amy smiled and hugged Cream as I held her. I felt as though Rouge shoved me aside and took my place in holding Amy as she cried along with Cream. "Amy, I'll watch over you, take care of you, and you're gonna live a long time! Just like the rest of us!" She said to Amy looking into her eyes.

"Good…", she closed her eyes and was at a slower pace, "The servers are the Seven Chaos… Chaos is power… power enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the chaos… I am the host of Chaos…a vessel." She exhaled the last few words and it seemed to me she fell asleep.

"Amy?" That was Shadow. I was at a loss for words myself. What was she saying?

"Amy, do you know what you are saying?" Knuckles spoke up.

"I'm getting a doctor in here…" Cream sniffled and went straight out the door.

"Cream, I'm right behind you." Rouge handed Amy back to me and I stood up carrying her bridal style. "Take care of her Sonic. I think she's resting now." She followed Cream out of the room.

"This is huge. This is really huge. I wish Tikal was still here. We need more answers to this." Tails said.

"We have to check to see if she'll be alright. Then we'll discuss this further." Shadow always seems to have his head on straight.

"She's the host of Chaos? What the heck does that even mean?" Knuckles is always thinking about these emeralds. He looked at her from where he stood.

I haven't said a word in the longest time. Not since Tikal first arrived. I'm such at a loss for words… I don't even know how to take this information. We just found out that freaking egg-bastard thought he was a real doctor put these emeralds in Amy, and now this! This is too overwhelming. Why is Amy going through all of this? Why did it have to be her?

As I thought over this, I see Dr. Collins walk into a room with a clean gurney with some different anthropomorph nurses.

"This is a miracle. I didn't believe Ms. Rabbit at first, but this is truly a miracle. She's breathing." He walked over to where I stood and used his stethoscope and checked Amy's heart, and timed her pulse. "She's only sleeping. What the heck happened while I was away?" He turned to the nurses to take Amy into a room and set her up. "Sonic, just put her on the gurney and we'll take care of her. We'll check her out and when she wakes up, we'll do a few more tests."

I put her on the gurney, but I was nervous to let her go. "She'll be fine Sonic. Do what the doctor says." Shadow put a hand on my shoulder. That eases my anxiety a little and I fully put her on the gurney. The nurses wheel her away and Dr. Collins leaves too.

I hear a beep from Knuckles communicator, "Knuckles, we're in the waiting room on Amy's floor. She'll be on the second floor room 216."

He takes out his communicator from his glove and responds, "Okay. We'll be up soon." He places it back into his gloved hand.

"Come on Sonic. She'll be fine. We'll talk about this later when she's home. Let's go wait for her." Knuckles said to me. I want to be near her.

"Let's go already." Shadow grows inpatient.

"Right." I feel overwhelmed, anxious, numb, worried, and the expression on my face chooses numb. I have to process all this…

She's gonna get some tests done and time will tell.

I just hope she wakes up soon. I hate not being able to do anything.

The four of us leave the operating room.

Amy… I'm here for you.


	6. The Burden Is On Her

Disclaimer: I don't own crap! Nada! Characters all belong to SEGA… but does it mean that I own the plot line that the characters are being used in? Lulz… maybe I'll sell it to Archie and get some moolah. Ha, maybe I'll talk to a lawyer or something. Haha.

Otherwise, if you happen to find random ass characters and places, I guess those are mine? XP

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I like knowing that people do fave my story or put me on their alerts, that's still really really cool… but I like reading that people like it… share your thoughts, ne? Pwease? Purdy please!

Oh and yes. My profile pic is from Panzer Dragoon Saga… one of my fave RPGs evah! :P

This chapter is extra long compared to the others. I didn't have the heart to end sooner because I would have felt it would've been too short or too… meh. Lulz.

Hope you enjoy! Ignore mistakes… I'm tired and I just wanted this up. XD Make sense of it yourself. I promise to re-vamp it later. I just wanted to throw a chapter out there to you guys. Haha.

*******Beware-** This chapter will have fragments. After all, it's someone's POV. People's thoughts are in fragments. W00t. If you guys have websites that can link me to help me with my punctuation, that would be grand! :D

Ages are as follows in my fanfiction, because I think that they are pretty young to think the thoughts they should be thinking in this fic. XD I'm old fashioned and well… ya! :D

Sonic- 21  
Amy- 18  
Rouge- 22  
Knuckles- 22  
Cream- 15  
Tails- 15  
Shadow- we all know he's a mature guy… lawlz

**Chapter 6: The Burden Is On Her.**

A light…

A rainbow light…

_Amy…_

Hm?

_Amy…_

That's me. I'm Amy. I'm ready to die.

_No Amy…_

No what? To dying? I feel as though I'm supposed to die. I feel weak, drained, and I'm losing myself. I'm surrounded by darkness away from the life I loved, people I loved, and from the one I loved. So tell me this "mysterious voice" ,since you have a voice and I'm just talking to you with my thoughts, if this isn't death calling me, then what is this … thing… that I'm going through?

_A state of chaotic rest. I'm taking your place in the afterlife so that you may live._

Are you kidding me? Whoever you are, did God put you up to this? Because I'm still here…

_Amy, God doesn't play jokes. I'm here because this is an opportunity for me to move on and you'll be able to go back to your life._

Who are you to even do this for me?

_It's been a few years now since you've helped me long ago. You and your friends helped me stop Chaos from flooding the world._

Oh my goodness… Tikal?

_Aye it's me. This is a way of repaying to you and your friends. Because of the situation that madman has put you through, I finally have an opportunity to move on._

Tikal, I can't believe this. I can barely comprehend what was happening. The situation happened so fast.

_Since that devil human placed my species' beloved sacred jewels into your body, you life energy sensed mine in the emeralds and the emeralds released me from the Master Emerald's seal and I have been brought inside your mind. For you to not die Amy, I have sent you into a state of chaotic rest, where your soul is actually in the spirit world or a different plane if you would like to call it, while the emeralds repair your body and become one with you. Your spirit will go back into your body and I will move on while the doors to the afterlife open. It is waiting to take a soul and has accepted me once you return to your body._

…

_Amy?_

This is a lot to absorb. Because of Eggman being a complete FREAK, I can still have another chance at life, but there is going to be consequences since the emeralds will still be in me… aren't there?

_You certainly do catch on quickly._

…

_Yes, there will be from mild to severe consequences bearing this burden onto you. This also happened to me Amy. I was to be the ultimate guardian of the emeralds to constantly protect them with my very life._

Oh Tikal. I'm sorry that happened to you. No one should ever go through this. It must have been very painful!

_It was. I didn't have them inserted the way you did, but the chant of Chaos and the powers of the elders made the emeralds vanish in me and I could feel my very life force overwhelming me and being very painful. It was horrid._

Oh Tikal. At least I have drugs to help me ignore the pain, but back then… I wished it never happened to you.

_Thank you Amy. But I must warn you. You will go through pain. Possibly excruciating pain as the emeralds work to become one with you. If anyone tries to use them, you will feel pain because the energy of the emeralds will come from your life force. Amy, your life is at risk every time the emeralds are put into use. Please be wise when to let someone use the emeralds._

Seriously? This is going to happen to me? I'm not even back into my body yet and I'm already in fear of what's gonna happen! You mean to tell me that I'm going through some "chaotic stigmata"?

_Coincidently, that's the name of it. You'll know when it happens. When I went through it, some emeralds were visual on my body such as one appearing as my eye, one appeared on my foot, not as my foot. And one on each of my shoulder blades. _

You only talked about four. Where were the other three?

_Amy… the other three became my organs. One was my liver, another was my kidney, and another was my stomach. They functioned normally, but the emeralds took over the functioning. This is how all seven emeralds take your life energy. They literally become a part of you._

This cannot be happening. This cannot! This is too much! Tikal! What can I do to stop this? To get them out of me! I don't want to go through this… I just can't…

_I'm sorry, Amy. I can' do anything. This saddens me that it is you that must go through this. I never wished for this to happen so that I could move on. Amy I'm so sorry that you now must carry this burden. Concentrate hard and possibly you can use what little power they will let you use. Please be prepared. Be prepared of what is to come. You are now a vessel of Chaos. You are his host to his emeralds. _

I'm going to be a burden on my friends if this going to happen to me. I can't bother them with this. I don't think they can handle this. I don't think I can handle this! Me? Just a vessel to Chaos! A host of Chaos? You seriously do not expect me to digest this as if it was nothing!

_No Amy! Do not think like this! I thought that way too, but you must count on your friends or your life will certainly be doomed! If it weren't for my friends and my tribe, I wouldn't have survived as long as I have. I did live up to old age, but there were times where I just wanted to end things. Please Amy, they can help you. Let them be there for you._

Tikal, I can't let them worry about me. I just can't. They'll be stressing over other things, especially Eggman being back in town. Cream has school, Rouge has her job, Tails is wanting to go out with Cream and plus I know he has job offers. I bet Knuckles might hover me like a hawk, but he still has the Master Emerald to worry about. My friends might possibly lose their opportunities in life because they have to take care of me. And Sonic...

Sonic…

If he worries about me… if he knows about this… he'll go crazy worrying about me! Because of me he…

Might lose his freedom…

Knowing him, he'll feel like he needs to be around me all the time to make sure I'm okay. He's an amazing friend and I know him well enough that he would do that for his friends. He just can't do this for me and I can't do this to him.

_Let him do what he wants. Let all your friends do what they want. You would do the same for them wouldn't you? Why won't you let them do this for you?_

Because! I… I just started having a life, so I wouldn't mind giving it up for them. My friends… they already have lives to begin with way before I finally decided to put my life together. Think of all the things they would miss because of me. Especially Sonic! Sonic would miss so much…

_If you could start over, would you have let this happen to Sonic?_

Never. Not in a million years.

_If this happened to Sonic, would you switch places with him?_

In a heartbeat. No, faster than that. I'd rather that this happen to me than to him. He shouldn't have to deal with the pain that is to befall on me. He's done so much for the world and for me.

_Be strong Amy. Don't drive them away. Being strong isn't only seeing if you can do things by yourself. Even the strongest have a support system that they cannot live without._

…

_Amy?_

Tikal, I'm glad you are finally able to move on. I'm glad I got to speak to you one last time before you did go. Thank you for all your help. I'm going to do what I can here… I'm afraid… I'm really afraid… I know I'm not as strong as I put myself out to be… but I'm going to get through it. Yeah… I'm gonna… get through this. I'll be a vessel to Chaos…

…_Are you ready to go back? Sonic is the one who is calling to the emeralds to bring you back. He wants you back Amy._

Sonic… he's my everything. He's an amazing friend. If I can just be next to him and be in his life, I'll be satisfied (but I don't think it's possible anymore).

_Follow the light Amy and you'll wake up from your chaotic rest. I'll watch over you._

One more favor Tikal.

_Yes?_

If you see my parents, tell them that I miss and love them very much and not to worry about me. Oh and sorry that I was a little bit of a weirdo stalker. I bet nobody wants a daughter like that. I hope I made them proud of me of the way I am now.

_I'm sure they are and always have been. Now go!_

**50|\|1c4|\/|y**

My eyes open wide and I finally take my few breaths of life again. Too quickly though because I started to cough. I hear Tails telling me to breathe and I slowed my breaths. I look up into the most beautiful olive green eyes. I love those eyes…

"Sonic?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but next thing I know, Cream rushed at me and put her head at the nape of my neck and cried. I miss you so much Cream. I'm sorry I worried you. All I did was hug her back. It was funny. Sonic hanging onto me and I hung onto Cream.

I felt new arms around me. Rouge took me into her arms and basically shoved Sonic away. Kinda funny. I hear her telling me that she'll watch over me and that I'll live for a long time. That's what I told Tikal that I didn't want. I don't want to be a burden, but her words stir so much feeling into it. I love this feeling. Being taken care of…

"Good…" was all I could say. It made me feel happy… but I grow tired again. I feel very sleepy. I want to tell them what I experienced but I'm not fully awake anymore. I close my eyes and breathe slower… give them at least a hint of what I'll go through… I wonder if they know where the emeralds are…

"The servers are the Seven Chaos… Chaos is power… power enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the chaos… I am the host of Chaos… a vessel." I hope that's hint enough. I'm tired…I sleep now.

**50|\|1c4|\/|y**

I'm here in Amy's room. 216. After the events that happened in the operating room, she looks as healthy as ever. Her wounds healed and even the nurses said that the incision on Amy's body healed completely with no trace of scar tissue. It's a miracle really… but for Amy, it will be at a price.

I'm sitting next her bed on an uncomfortable chair. Well, it's not that bad. I just hate hospitals. I hate the reason people mainly go to hospitals. People rarely want to go to their check-up appointments or not go at all, but so many go when they're hurt or sick. I hold her hand, but no reaction.

It's been five days since this happened. Five days she's been asleep. Maybe she's still in that chaotic rest state that Tikal mentioned. Her body is still healing… maybe… There aren't any burns or gashes on her either. I'm glad.

The past five days have been very slow. A few nurses and doctors have been extra attentive to her. Must be her colleagues. They reassure me and the gang that she could wake up any minute and her body needs a lot of rest.

She's been through a lot. Her body going through intense voltage and she had to deal with Metal all by herself. She must've been so scared. Metal is what she fears most and I wasn't there to protect her from that steel bastard.

I place my head on her bed with our hands by my forehead. I turn my head towards her to see her sleeping peaceful face. "Amy, I'll protect you. I swear I will. Wake up and I'll never run from you ever again."

"You haven't been running from her for a while now, Faker. You're going to have to promise something bigger than that." Shadow came walking into the door and grabbed a chair to sit next to me. I sit up letting go of Amy's hand and lean back.

"Pft. Yeah I know, but that's not the point." I huffed, but I smirked. Humor is what pulling us out of this slump. We can't be emo twenty-four-seven.

"She'll wake up, Sonic. She will. Tikal said so. Amy looks really peaceful doesn't she?" He turned his head toward her to look at her face.

"Yeah. I think this could be the most peace she's going to get for the rest of her life if what Tikal says is true." I said with a sadden voice.

"We'll be there for her every step of the way to help her get through this. That's all we can do really."

"Is that all we can really do though? You mean to tell me that I can only sit back and watch this hurt her? That's not enough for me! I'm the hero! I'm HER hero!" I started to get anxious in my voice.

"Calm down Sonic! People can hear you!" I peeked outside the door and he was right; people were trying to stare inside the door. I got up and closed the door and sat back down. I sighed and put my head in my hands. "Yes Sonic. That's all we can do for now. Until we find something that we can do for her, we have to be there for her. Understand? Be strong for her just like how everyone else is trying to be. I'm trying too, Sonic."

"Shaodw… I", this guy somehow brings me down to Earth, "..thanks. I needed that." Shadow of all people, comforting me. Still amazes me sometimes.

"I consider you my best rival and brother, Sonic. You and Amy are my family when it comes to species. I'm here to help whether you like it or not. I know, I amaze you. I can tell by looking at your face, that I, the ultimate life form, can still keep their head cool in times like this." Shadow leans back into his chair and slouches lifting his leg to put his ankle on the opposite knee and closes his eyes.

"Shuddup Shadow. Cocky ass." I smirked. This guy is good though.

Soon after the conversation, Cream, Tails and Knuckles showed up. Cream had brought a small dozen of Amy's favorite flowers: blue pimpernell. They were of course blue, but in the middle there was an area of pink inside it and some yellow for the pollen part. It was pretty. I don't know why she went from red roses, pink roses, to tulips, to a darker color flower such as this one. I wonder if she picked it because of the color…

Cream set it down on the nightstand next to Amy. "Hi Guys." She said in a low voice. "How is she doing?" She pulled up a chair from the other side of Amy's bed and sat down. Chairs have been collecting here for the past couple of days.

"Same. She's still sleeping, but she's not in a coma. Even the doctors are baffled by it. She's almost completely recovered on the inside. She might not need tests after all." I simply explained to her.

"She seems so peaceful right now." Knuckles said as he gazed upon her. I know he's scanning her of course. "Any reaction yet?"

"Nothing." Shadow sighed.

"Knuckles, let's not talk about the emeralds right now. Let's just worry about her." Tails said. Knuckles not worrying about the emeralds? Yeah right. That's like telling me not to worry about running if I twisted my ankle. It's what we do every day. My thing is running and his is protecting the emeralds and the Master Emerald.

"How can I not worry about them if they are INSIDE someone? They are either supposed to be on my island or scattered around the globe hiding from evil. I can't do my duty if they are in someone walking around being an exposed target!" He's getting heated up…

"Mr. Knuckles! Don't say that! That exposed target you are talking about is our amazing friend Amy! Did you forget already of all the things she's done for us? All the hard work she has done? She didn't ask for this! We'll just have to… figure things out once she's settled back in her home. What she wants when she wakes up is to just be home…" She took Amy's hand into hers. "You'll be home Amy. You'll be home soon."

"Cream…" I know Tails is worried about Cream. He's worried about Amy and he's worried about Cream worrying about Amy. That's a lot for a guy.

"Is Gorilla Knuckie being to fierce for everyone again? That's one thing we have in common: those seven precious jewels." Rouge walked in with a shopping bag. "Hey All. I just brought a set of clothes for Amy to wear when she wakes up." She stares at us with a half smile.

"Who you calling a gorilla?" Knuckles always did have a temper…

"Eat a banana and chill." Rouge stopped paying attention to him and stood next to Cream and stroked her ears. "How are you holding up Sweetie?" Knuckles just huffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm hanging in there. I've got to. We all have to for Amy." We all nodded.

"I wonder what's gonna happen." Knuckles pondered. He seems to have cooled down fast and I now see concern in his face. I don't blame him at all really of his reactions.

"Who knows. Overtime, I might have to do my own tests on Amy to see how the emeralds are reacting to her. My equipment can withstand most of an emerald's energy, so hopefully I can get a reading on her with all seven at the same time." Tails, already getting prepared.

"We better get going. It's been night time and I got here too late after a job. Let's get some rest, hm?" Rouge nudged us. It is late at night. Tails has been working, and so has Rouge, Shadow, and Cream. Cream refused to go to school while her friend was like this, but Vanilla convinced her that she would be pulled out of school as soon as Amy wakes up. Knuckles has been watching over the Master Emeralds religiously compared to his other dedicated moments of protection of the giant rock. As for me, I've stayed longer compared to everyone else, but even I need rest. Plus the nurses kick me out anyway. I shouldn't push them too much, after all, most of them are Amy's colleagues and are feeling hurt too. They know that something supernatural has happened to her since she came back from the dead, but they seem to be nervous or afraid to ask anything that happened.

We all said our goodbyes to Amy. People say that patients who are sleeping or in a coma can still hear your voice in some way, and that's what is keepin' us going.

I was the last one to leave and had one glance back at her. "Wake up soon, Amy", and I left. The gang and I went to eat a dinner at a small diner close by to the hospital.

**50\|\1c4|\/|y**

I breathed in deeply and calmly and exhaled through my mouth. I felt as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders and I feel good. Great, actually. I feel as though as if I was on the top of the world and do whatever I want again. That's what I felt just looking around the darkness. I can make out the furniture of the room.

I look around and no one is there. I hear beeping sounds and I'm on something that isn't too cozy… Oh, I'm in the hospital. I notice my hands have the intravenous lines and I'm dressed in a hospital gown too. What happened? How long have I been sleeping?

Ahhhh! Again with remembering… emeralds, shock, screaming, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles-

Sonic… and my death… Tikal. I wonder if she talked to them.

Now I'm here again.

I sit up and I feel sore… soreness sucks…

I was nervous to touch my side, but I gotta know. After all that with Tikal…

Smooth…

It's smooth… are they gone?

I doubt it. Tikal said I was going to go through a "chaotic stigmata". I only know to expect pain. When? Who knows… Now that is a scary thought.

I see a plastic bag with some clothes in it. Looks like their mine. I want to get into something comfortable for once. Feels like I haven't been in my own comfort zone for decades.

I slowly get out of bed and gently take out the needles. I turn off the machines that read my vitals and quickly get my clothes. I guess not many nurses are stationed at this time. Barely anyone wants to do graveyard shifts. No one has checked up on me yet since I turned off the machines.

I go into the bathroom and change my clothes. Good, just simple clothes of blue flare jeans, a black shirt, black flats, and the most important of all… black bra and panty set. God, I do love the simple things in life. Oh, plus a hair brush and other bathroom essentials. I know Rouge brought this over for me. Always wanting me to be simple and sexy. After all this, I need to feel fresh and rejuvenated.

I come out of the bathroom slowly dressed and refreshed. I walk up to the foot of the bed and read the clipboard attached to it. It's my chart. Let's see… it says I've been asleep for five days? Oh my God.

-Patient has been sleeping for five days

-Body has been slowly healing itself.

-Tests to no longer be scheduled as patient's vital signs have greatly improved.

-Breathing stabilized. Heart stabilized. Pulse stabilized.

Then it goes on for my blood pressure and how much injections they had to do. Even mentions that I was dead for an hour and came back to life. Dr. Collins took care of me? He must've been baffled to this whole thing. Doesn't mention who the nurses are though. I guess they forgot to write them down again. That's okay. I don't want to explain myself right now to them.

I must've worried everyone like crazy. I laid down on the bed and looked around carefully this time. There were six chairs and a vase of my favorite flower. I bet Cream brought those. Everyone probably sat around me recently. The chairs are still organized and the flowers are really fresh. Maybe I just missed them!

But then they would have stopped me from doing what I need to do.

I need to go.

Be away from them.

I cannot burden them with this. They have lives to lead and this is my problem now. I never had a real life to begin with until I finished my education. It's easier for me to give this up. They shouldn't.

I'm sad that I'm thinking this way. I don't want to be alone, but for them, for Sonic, it's better this way. They will still have their lives and their freedom and I will find a mountain and live as a hermit…

I burst into tears and cry.

It's better this way right? I won't bother them, they won't have to think about my safety, they won't have to worry about me or anything. I'll just go someplace where enemies won't find me.

Despite the fact that I'll be horribly alone without them and that I'll be without Sonic.

He'll find someone new to love since he doesn't love me anyway right? Plus it will save me the pain of actually watching him fall in love with someone else, and get married, and have kids, and watch him grow old with that someone else.

I can't handle that. He's my only love. Plus, he wouldn't love a freak like me anyway. I have emeralds inside in me now… he'll probably would've found it hard to be with me…

So that's why I should go. Leave Station Square. Leave everyone.

Leave Sonic.

I quietly tiptoe to the doorway and stare at my flowers. I thought of everyone one last time.

"Goodbye."

I quietly shut the door behind me and snuck out of the hospital with ease. I should go to my apartment to fetch a few things if I'm really going to do this. No… I am going to do this.

This is the right thing to do.

I'm at the entrance. Good. No one is around. I start running through the darkness.

I want to go home. I need to get home. Gather food, clothes, money, utensils… anything that will help me survive where I need to go. I don't even know where to go to be honest. How am I going to do this?

Well I'll think about that later. Now… just go home. No shortcuts, stay under the street lamps, stay near public known places. Even though it's Station Square, I'm not taking any chances while it's dark out.

I slow down and come down to a walking pace as I catch my breath. I guess my muscles still need to get used to me moving about. I noticed where I was and it was a small diner. It's the diner where I usually ate breakfast before I went to school. I needed to stop by and get a glass of water. I'm really close to home, but I need to make a quick break.

I open the door and an older brown female hedgehog server greeted me and asked what I wanted. She recognized me right away and asked if I wanted anything.

I walked up to the counter and sat on the stools. "No actually, I just stopped by in to get some water. Heh, sorry I haven't come in and chatted for a while. Lots of things went down these past couple of days." She gave me the water and I quickly gulped it down fast and coughed a little.

"Don't worry Darlin'. I understand you have a fast paced life considering you are almost there at the end of your term and ready to work. I know how that is. I've seen my kids go through it too. You just hang in there and things will turn out fine." She refilled me another glass of water.

"Thanks Sheila. I'm surviving so no worries about that." She smiled at me as I raised my glass to show that I'm still optimistic. She left to go take care of other customers.

I was lost in thought making out a plan to move out before dawn until I got interrupted by a small familiar voice that could ruin my plans.

"Amy?"

Oh God… I didn't want to see any of them again. They never come to this diner ever and it had to be today of all days.

I turned to my right and noticed it was Rouge and Cream.

"Amy what are you doing here?" Rouge asked me baffled.

"Amy how are you here and not in the hospital?" Cream asked bewildered.

"I… I…" I looked around anxiously and noticed that in the back were the guys. And they looked back at me. I bet they thought I was some sort of doppelganger or something. The eyes that I locked onto were Sonic's. It's as if his eyes were asking me what the hell I was I doing here. My eyebrows were wrinkling in sadness and I pressed my lips together and looked down at the ground. I lifted my head up to look at Sonic, and back at the girls. I slowly got up from my seat and stared at the ground again.

"I'm sorry." And I ran out of the diner as fast as I could.

Within a matter of seconds I can hear everyone call my name. To come back. They're pleading for me to come back. I can't. I just can't! They don't know what's going to happen to me and I can't be on their minds while they have their own lives to lead. I don't want sympathy, I don't want pity, I don't want to be watched over…

I don't want this life…

Nothing even happened yet, and I can already feel that I want to end my life already. I'm so scared of what's to come.

I feel as if my speed is increasing. I'm surprised. I think I even match half the speed of Sonic and Shadow.

I turn back to see my friendly pursuers. Rouge is flying, but I can tell our distance is increasing. I think Cream fell back because she can't run very well as the rest. Knuckles is pretty far behind me too. Sonic and Shadow though are catching up. They actually have to catch up to me.

Is it because of the emeralds?

Tikal said I can try to tap into them. I have to be away from them… I need to go home.

"Amy wait! Why are you running! Stop Amy! Stop!" Shadow commanded.

"Amy don't run from me! Please! What's wrong! Tell me what's wrong!" Sonic… you already want to look out for me…

"No! I can't! Please! Leave me alone!" Unfortunately, Sonic and Shadow managed to catch up to me and Sonic took my arm.

"How did you get out of the hospital? You should be resting!" Shadow asked. He was standing on one side of Sonic. I winced as he yelled at me.

"Why were you running Amy? There is no reason to run from us. We're your friends. We're here to help you." Sonic was much calmer compared to Shadow. Sonic, I don't want to leave.

"I have to leave. Because you all are my friends, I have to leave." I started to struggle out of Sonic's grip. "Let go Sonic!"

"No Amy. I don't get it. You don't want us to help you? After everything that has happened to you? You have got to be kidding me. We just want to help you!" He really is caring but…

"You can't!" I had burst into tears. "You can't help me! You can't take them out. You can't prevent what's going to happen to me. You can't. You can't be my hero this time Sonic. This has become my burden, don't you see? None of you should watch over me. You all have lives to lead. All of you have better and more important things to do than to just watch me suffer!" I stopped struggling and let my feelings out. I turned to see Sonic's expression and he had the look of shock on his face. Shadow steps forward and my eyes meet his.

"Amy no. You cannot think like this. Amy you are my sister by my right and I want to take care of you. Nothing on this planet is more important than family and friends. That's what we're for. To take care of each other, remember? You taught me that years ago." Shadow said in calming voice. I understand. I know.

"This is not just some long-term medical disability that people take care of. No cure. It's supernatural and we have no idea what's going to happen in the long run. You CAN'T do anything to save me. I'm unsaveable!" I'm trying to make them understand my point of view. I know this hurts. This hurts a lot, but I just can't do this to them.

"Amy, you cannot leave us. I won't let you. You say we have lives to lead, but what about you? You just started your life and you cannot throw that away to the wind because Eggman did this to you." Shadow tried to reason with me.

"I know. I understand. But we don't know exactly what's going to happen. I might go haywire because of these emeralds inside me." I took a deep breath and I slowly slipped my hand away from Sonic's grip reassuring him that I won't run away. "The thing is that's just it. I did just start my life. I didn't leave any legacy, trail, history, to anyone. I may have left memories, but those are just tossed because there are things more important than my existence."

"What are you talking about? This is bogus! That's like saying that you don't matter to us at all! Or you don't matter to the world!" Sonic is getting frustrated with me.

"That's the thing! I don't matter to the world! This world needs you! You and Shadow save people and have saved the world. Knuckles protects the Master Emerald. Tails is a world-renowned genius that helps the government, and heck! Even Cream! She has her own world of friends and is finally having a regular high school life. She has left so much already for her friends to miss and there is Vanilla. This is for the best. I have to leave." Tears start to slowly roll down my cheeks, but I don't wipe them away.

"But Amy, be reasonable! You are our family. You matter to us. Also it's not like the world needs saving so much that we'll not be able to hang around you." Shadow said.

"If you had to choose between saving me and saving the world, what would it be?" It's a really messed up question, but it's the only way I know to get through to them.

"Give me a break! Are you that dumb? How can you ask us a question like that?" Sonic was getting mad at this point.

"That's the thing. After this moment, I'm now a walking target for evil. You guys would choose to save the world rather than me, and if you didn't I would be so pissed at you." My smile that I tried to form was so broken. "I will now only get in your way while you guys are just being heroes or just being yourselves." I hugged myself and started to slowly back away from them.

"Amy you cannot be serious about this…" Sonic went from anger to a worried expression. Shadow looked as if he was ready to catch me if I started running.

"I would rob all of you of your freedom. Especially you Sonic. You all would be frustrated that someone would have to watch over me and suffer if something does happen. The best thing for me to do is leave." More tears rolled down my face.

**50|\|1c4|\/|y**

Is she kidding me? Is she really messing with us right now because this ain't funny! She wants to leave us! How can she think of something so… selfish?

"No Amy." I grab her hand but I smile at her. "You don't know how selfish you are being right now."

"What?" She seems dumbfounded now and she rubs her eyes.

"We won't lose our freedom at all. Sure, this burden is on you, but the funny thing about having a real family; it's that we stick together no matter what. We don't want the other to feel alone in any situation. We've known each other for how long Amy?" I raised an eyebrow to her.

"Like… a decade now. Feels like longer now…" Her smile is coming back, but not to the fullest yet. Gotta be smoother…

"That's right. Feels like longer because you wanted to be with me every day." She blushed at that. "Yes, there are harsh things that you have to expect, but Amy, I-er we want to be there with you when that happens. We don't want you to go through it alone. We WANT to be there for you. We WANT to help take care of you and we WANT to protect you. This is heavy for us too Amy, but you shouldn't have to go through it alone. Don't be afraid to talk to us. Don't be afraid to rely on us." She started to sob quietly.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but I just can't do this to you." She isn't looking at me anymore and her smile faded.

"Amy! What can we do to convince you that you need to stay with us!" Shadow is reaching a point now. "You know that if you run away, we're just going to find you anyway! I'm the ultimate life form so you cannot escape from me. Big Brother is gonna call you out from wherever you're hiding from." He steps closer and lifts her chin up and they meet eyes.

Why am I a tinged jealous at this moment?

"Rosie, now you listen to me." Rosie? When did he start calling her that? "When you need someone, you call one of us. If you run, we'll find you. Tails is a genius remember? Like Sonic said earlier, you are being a selfish saint right now. As much as I know about your good intentions about this, you have to know that you are hurting us too. We're going to always wonder if you're doing okay, if you eaten, if you are safe, and so on. We want to know what's going on with you. You can't do this by yourself. Tikal said so too that she couldn't do this alone. We'll always try to find a way to still help you lead a normal life." Amy closes her eyes and smiles and let's go of my hand and holds Shadow's.

Okay… they have a brotherly/sister thing… why am I still jealous? This is not the time to be jealous. I'm nuts… I'm freaking nuts…

"Okay Shadow… I guess you're right… you'd guys would find me anyway. There's that thing that Tails invented anyway that helps you guys find emeralds." She chuckled. I miss her smiling and chuckling…

"We know you had good intentions Amy, but you have to think about us too. I know you just got your life started, but that doesn't mean you have to throw it away so soon. Just put it on hold okay?" He said. I wanted to say things like that. Why couldn't I have thought of those smooth words?

"I'm sorry. I won't run anymore. I'm so sorry to both of you. I just didn't want to become a burden on you guys." Alright Sonic! Say something witty!

"It's not like you could run. I'm the fastest thing alive remember?" Wow Sonic. That was just past cool… NOT! I cringed slightly at my own comment.

She giggled at least. "That is true. I can't get away from the true blue hero now can't I?"

We started to have a light laugh to ourselves.

"AMY?" Hey I see Tails coming closer holding Cream and Rouge is a little ahead of him.

"Amy! You stay right there! You better not go anywhere this time!" That was Rouge and Cream yelling at the same time. Knuckles was also running next to them. "Stay right there Amy! Don't go anywhere!" That sounded like more of a command…

"See. You don't want your friends aka family to worry about you, do you?" I asked her.

"You're right. I just thought I was easier to toss away than any of you." She mentioned lightly.

"Don't ever say that. Throw that thought away. You will always be important to us." I place my hand on my shoulder. She let's go of Shadow's hand and faces us. "Thank you. You guys made me remember after this whole ordeal that I still have everyone. I guess since the beginning of this crap, it can really mess someone's psyche up… but you guys pressed on and made me realize that I was selfish in the end. Thank you guys." She enveloped us into a group hug.

As the slow quartet finally arrived to our warm moment of smiles and hugs,

We felt a pulse. Not Cream or Rouge. But the rest of us did.

We felt it again and I noticed that Amy's eyes went wide.

"Amy? What's wrong? What are you feeling?" I asked her.

"It's the emeralds! They're going to do something! I can sense it!" Knuckles yelled out.

She places her hands on her chest and starts to wince… in pain?

"Amy? Can you tell what's going on?" Shadow asked rubbing her back.

"Amy! Are you okay? What are you feeling?" Rouge asked, but after that, Amy started to yell in pain.

"Ahhhhhhh! This hurts! This hurts!" She went down to her knees. God, I haven't seen her like this since she took the spear.

"Amy? Please be okay!" Cream said in alarm.

I get down on my knees and I embrace her tightly. "We're here Amy. We're here for you. Hang on okay. Hang on!"

"Sonic it hurts! I feel as though I'm being ripped apart from the inside! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I feel her head digging into my chest. It kinda hurts, but this is absolutely nothing to what she's feeling. God, Amy I wish I knew how to take this pain away from you!

"Noooooooooooooo!" She glowed and made eye contact with me. Her eyes were white, just like that time back on the island!

"Amy!" And just like that she vanished instantaneously. I was embracing nothing. Just air. Shadow's hand was on air.

"Amy?" I moved my hands back and forth to see if maybe she turned invisible. Nothing. No sign of her.

"What happened to Amy? She was right here!" Cream asked crying.

I was completely stupefied.

Where is she?


	7. The First of Seven

**Disclaimer: ** I guess I only own the plot? Woo! Otherwise, everything else is Sega.

Really sorry for the lag you guys! I graduated! Got a job! Then I sad eff you to the job! And I had school, then I kicked it's ass! So now I'm waiting for my phone to ring to hopefully have someone on the otherside to let me know that I have an interview… le sigh. Hard economic times I tellz ya! Oh well… There WILL be grammar, spelling, punctuation mistakes… I'll fix that later… I just wanted to bring this to you now and I don't have a beta… so yeah… make sense of it for now. XP

Sorry, I made this fic too AmyxSonic centric eh? Hahaha, let me know if I should tone it down, but otherwise this is why I did put it in the category of romance and AxS. LAWLZ.

I hope you all review! It gives me motivation.

Sweet little demon- I hope you and your little sister keep liking this fic! :D Sorry for the lag. Life happened to me, but now I'm taking a much much much needed break. I hope to keep typing this up. Always know I haven't forgotten it.

Don't be afraid to remind me that I have to keep going. XP I get caught up in life sometimes that I forget my fangirl roots. Stupid society wanting me to avoid fanfiction! LOL jk… or am I? XD

*******Beware-** This chapter will have fragments. After all, it's someone's POV. People's thoughts are in fragments. W00t. If you guys have websites that can link me to help me with my punctuation, that would be grand! :D

Ages are as follows in my fanfiction, because I think that they are pretty young to think the thoughts they should be thinking in this fic. XD I'm old fashioned and well… ya! :D

Sonic- 21  
Amy- 18  
Rouge- 22  
Knuckles- 22  
Cream- 15  
Tails- 15  
Shadow- we all know he's a mature guy… lawlz

**Chapter 7: The First of Seven**

"Amy! Where did Amy go?" Cream was asked. I had no idea how to answer her. "She was right there Sonic! Right there!" She drops the honorific when she's mad, super worried, baffled, or some other over exaggerated emotion.

"Cream we don't know! We all saw the same thing so calm down!" Rouge snapped at her, but quickly took the young rabbit into her embrace as she cried. Knuckles went up to both of them and surprisingly was trying to share a kind word to them. "We'll find her. Don't worry. Because the emeralds have released so much power, the rest of us can sense it and she'll be safe and sound once we find her, okay?" He looked at Rouge and Cream when he said that. Cream turned to look at him.

"You promise? You promise you'll find her and bring her back?" Cream asked slowly getting out of Rouge's embrace.

"I do Cream. I promise we'll bring Amy back safe and sound and we'll do everything to help her to ease this pain she's going to go through." He rubbed her head gently. "You have to help to Cream. She's gonna need all her friends and family in on this. You might have to explain to your mom what's going on since she might be at Amy's apartment to help her." Knuckles is thinking ahead about Amy? This guy is caring alright. Deep down inside.

"Thanks Mr. Knuckles. This is really some complex stuff, but I hope you guys continue to fill me on it. Amy is just like a big sister to me, just like Rouge." She looked up at Rouge and smiled and Rouge smiled back.

Shadow stood up straight and looked at the optimistic trio. "How about you three get going to look for her. Cream can take to walking around, while you too can be in her parameter to having an eagle's eye view. Go ahead and take the south side of Station Square."

Seeing Shadow taking command because I haven't budged yet from the ground and Tails seems to be in his baffled state too, I turned to the three of them and I nodded to them, signaling that I agree to that plan. "Do you guys have your communicators?" They nodded. "Alright, check in an about two hours with us."

"We'll do our best Mr. Sonic!" Cream having a new sense of purpose for her friend started to march away from us. Knuckles and Rouge couldn't help but smile and turned to each other. They realized what they done, and turned away and coughed. "Let's go Batgirl." Knuckles climbed up the walls. He's probably heading over to the rooftop of the building to ready himself to glide.

"Whatever, Knuckie." She rolled her eyes and took to the skies.

I wonder if they realized that the both blushed at the same time when they looked at each other.

I'm still on the ground. I hovered my hands to where Amy was just to check again if she really did disappear. There goes my illusion... Where are you Amy?

"Sonic, get up. You look ridiculous." Shadow heaved me up. "Listen up. We have a lot of ground to cover if we're gonna find her."

"I'll be your eagle eyes for both of you." Tails quickly said.

"Thanks. You already knew I was going to ask you that." Shadow thanked him and he came closer to us.

I was in a daze. She was right there. "She was right here. In my arms, and she just vanished. Just like that." I said aloud and I looked at my hands. She was here wasn't she? Yes she was! I can feel the small pang in my chest when she rubbed her head into my chest so hard trying to endure the pain.

"Sonic. We have to look for her right now. Let's get going. She could be anywhere." Shadow looked straight into my eyes as he said it and I understood. Got me out of my daze. I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"You're right. We better spread out in our case. Shadow, you'll check the east side, Tails the west side, and I'll check the north side and her apartment just in case. I hope she just wanted to go home so badly."

"But, but what will happen if she's not anywhere in the city?" Tails was nervous to ask this question.

"Then we'll just have to check the Mystic Ruins." Shadow answered.

"Or the rest of the world." I concluded. "So she better be around here. You guys have your communicators?" They nodded. "Then let the search begin. Check in with the rest of us in about two hours." We went our separate ways after that.

We're gonna find you Amy.

**50|\|1c4|\/|y**

Where am I?

I'm lying on something fuzzy.

I open my eyes and look around.

My apartment?

Really? Are you serious?

I get up slowly with soreness and pain. Why? Why here of all places?

Probably it was because I just wanted to be home. I wanted to be home since I was captured. Since I escaped from the hospital. I guess it's because at first I wanted to run away and get some things to prepare for my now canceled trip, so the emeralds brought me here.

I feel like throwing up now. I guess I got up too fast for my body.

I didn't get up quick enough. I closed my eyes and hurled all over my living room carpet.

"Ugh. Gross! Tasted like pennies." I feel the burning in my throat and I feel very light headed and exhausted. I need look at my puke. It's not so bad. I looked at other people's puke before while I was on my externship, and this is now my own.

But… my own is the first time... I've seen blood.

"Blood! My blood!" I shouldn't get too excited. I'm giving myself a bigger headache.

"Why?" I started to cry. I remember that Tikal said that it would be great pain if the Chaos Emeralds were to be used, and I guess this is a consequence.

My neck is getting pretty itchy. I make my hand reach over to my neck to scratch this annoyance.

It's not even feeling good really. I feel like I'm just making it worse. I stop scratching for a little bit and it started to feel more painful. "Ow. Ow ow ow. What the heck?" It's starting to hurt little by little now. I'm now grasping my neck tightly to try to endure the pain. "Oh God. Is this it!"

No. Not now. Not when I'm feeling like this! I feel so drained. No no no!

"Stop! Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" I don't know what I'm saying. Emeralds please stop! This is so painful! "AHHHHHH!" I screamed. This pain has become torturous now. I grab pillows that are on the floor to hopefully cushion my neck from the pain, but that was completely useless.

_You can't do this by yourself… We'll always try to find a way to still help you lead a normal life._

Shadow… I wince in pain and I scream! This pain!

"Shadow." I say his name in pain. I'm having trouble breathing because I tense from this torture.

"SH-SH-SHHHHAAAADOW!" I can't do this by myself.

I want my family.

I continue to scream in pain. I want this to end! "NO MORE! NO MORE! PLEASE!" I feel something trickling down my neck. I feel as if my neck is ripping. My skin is tearing… God. Please make it stop!

I become surrounded by green pillar of light. It's so bright, I close my eyes. I continue to clutch to my neck in hopes that it would somehow reduce the pain, but it doesn't work. Please, no more pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**50|\|1c4|\/|y**

_SH-SH-SHHHHAAAADOW!_

I halt my running. Was that Amy's voice? She's calling out to me. I know I felt something. I felt Chaos' energy through my mind. This pulse I feel in my heart. I know EXACTLY where she is. I wonder if that faker has caught wind of her presence.

I'm skating towards the north side now. I skate in between people and I bump into some people and fellow anthropomorphs. Hmph. They're slow. I can hear a few saying that I should watch where I'm going. Fools. They don't know there is someone better than them out there and she's suffering.

She saved my soul once on Ark.

The least I can do is be there for when her soul suffers.

My dearest Maria, if you can hear me, watch over us and help me help my Little Rosie.

I continue to skate through the crowd pushing and shoving anyone who gets in my way. They do no matter. The only one who matters right now is her!

There! In the distance! The faker had a good hunch of thinking about checking her apartment. There is a green pillar in the distance and I head straight toward it. I hope everyone else saw it too. I don't want to communicate this to others. My speed is too high and I refuse to stop for such a trivial matter.

The important thing is that I reach her.

I approach her apartment building and I see rays of green light coming out of her window. I hop onto her balcony and I can barely see anything through her window. This green light is so bright! I try to block as much light as I can and squint my eyes to try to see, but the illumination was such a magnificent shine. I had to close my eyes and walk in blindly. Suddenly I feel my body very heavy.

"Amy! Amy!" I stretch out my hands in hopes I can feel my way around her living room. I feel as though the g-force of this room has increased.

"AHHHHHHH!" She cries. She's crying so much right now.

"Rosie!" I decided to drop to the floor and walk on all fours to have an easier balance of my body as I search in my darkness hoping to find her. I felt something move and I hold on to it.

**50|\|1c4|\/|y**

I felt something grab hold of my ankle.

I started to hold my screams in me to look around. I cried and whimpered. I could see everything, but I could only see everything in green. I whip my head to look around. I look toward my ankle and see another hand and familiar spiked quills.

"SHADOW!"

He squints his eyes to look up at me slowly, struggling to smile at me. "I'm here Amy! It's okay! Hang on!" He starts to get up slowly. I feel very heavy as if something is pushing me to the floor. I see him sit up and move toward me and he brings me up to a sitting position.

"Shadow! This hurts! Make it stop!" This pain is so unbearable! I just want it to end!

I feel him bringing me into an embrace. "Hang in there Amy. It'll be over soon! Endure it! You can make it!" He lets me hold onto him for dear life. I don't even care that I feel like that I'm crushing him with my arms because of my pain. I cry out loudly. I just want this to end!

Please let this end!

And suddenly… it did. The light was gone. I don't feel heavy at all anymore or feel anything.

I suddenly relax in his hold and I just lay in his embrace. It was soothing, so soft and comforting. I feel so weak and drained. Then I went out cold.

**50|\|1c4|\/|y**

I bring her closer to me and I start to get up with her. I hear footsteps land in the balcony. I heard Cream's voice through the door.

This is happening way too fast.

"Amy? Amy!" Everyone was shouting out her name worried for her. I lift her up bridal style. "It's alright everyone. She's just passed out. She went through a lot just now." Everyone was coming closer. I could tell by their wide eyes just looking at me and Amy. Much of her blood was on us, and on her floor.

The sun hit inside her apartment just right and everyone saw the glint of shine on Amy's neck.

"Shadow is that.." Cream was the first one speak.

"It is, and it's the first of seven." I answered.

"So it is true… this really will happen to her. I know Tikal wouldn't lie to us, but this is really happening." Knuckles was taken aback. These are his emeralds after all.

"Not Amy. This is too much. Too much for her or for anyone." Rouge took Amy from my arms and Cream followed her into Amy's bedroom. "You're going to okay Amy…" The young rabbit said with sweet sadness in her voice, then the door closed behind them.

"I didn't get here in time." Sonic then said.

"Sonic, don't say that. We didn't know." Tails tried to reassure him, but I know they should've sensed something.

"I felt the energy though! I should've trusted my instinct!" Sonic was obviously frustrated with himself. Such the incompetent hedgehog.

"Listen up Faker. You learned from your mistake, move on, and do better next time. That's all we can ask for. I was here for her to help her through this. She's going to be fine." I hate comforting him. It's like comforting an annoying, perfectionist, little brother… I think.

"It should've been me though! I should've been the one to hold her while she was going through with this!" Is he really mad about this? What is there to be mad about!

"Listen Sonic. Cool your jets. This isn't about you. This is about Amy and what she's going to go through! You'll have six more opportunities to be there for her!" I really need to punch some reality into this kid. "Even with our speed combined, we can't always be there for her." Reality always needs to be known.

I notice his face froze at my last comment and his ears drop a little. Tails widened his eyes. "Listen Sonic, we just have to concentrate on being there for Amy, okay?" The fox just placed his hand on his shoulder and the blue annoyance nodded his head.

"There's something going on in your head Sonic. I know there is, but take it easy. This moment happened faster than our speeds. I felt Amy call out to me, and that's how I knew to come to her apartment." I said.

Sonic almost looked stunned. That's weird…

"She called to you? Only you?" Really? This is reaction? What's the big deal?

"I guess so if you guys didn't hear it. I heard her call out my name. When I heard it, I knew exactly where she was." That was all. It's the truth after all.

"Why not the rest of us? I'm kinda surprised she didn't call me out." Is he actually hurt by this?

"Sonic, don't take this the wrong way. She could've called out to anyone. You, Tails, Knuckles… don't get jealous now." Did his ego take a strike or what? I shook my head.

"Right I forgot you love her." I teased him with a smirk.

"Wait what? No I don't. Just that- well you know- She loves me and junk. I do all the rescuing-" Tails decided to chime in. "Come on Sonic. We all know you're in love with her. We knew how close you guys have been becoming that past couple of years." Sonic just shrugged and Tails kept talking. "Amy needs all of us right now, so just think about her okay? Don't get butt-hurt about this, even though I know you have a pride thing." Tails left it at that with a smirk. He's pretty smart for his age. I laughed a little and I saw him picking up a broom and pan and started to sweep up some big pieces of glass that shattered from the balcony doors. I decided to follow his example and moved some broken furniture around.

Sonic just stood there with his eyes closed. "Whatever-er… well… I better make a few phone calls. To get this cleaned up. I'll get some of her stuff repaired too." He seemed so nervous, but we all knew how it is right now. We didn't have to say anything.

**50|\|1c4|\/|y**

So I did. I made all the necessary phone calls to have everything repaired or replaced. Spoke to her landlord too. He knows about our history with Eggman so he doesn't flip out, but just wants things done. I asked her apartment manager to replace the carpet in her room. That blood, I don't know where it came from. Shadow told me while I was making the calls earlier that she might have thrown up blood.

You know, I would think Amy would call me about this kind of thing. I always thought I was her hero and her go to guy. I thought she would've wanted me there, but she called to Shadow? I wonder, just curiosity, really it just is… why would she call Shadow? I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy about that. I gotta get over it though. She's going through something and she needs all of us.

I can't help but look at her bedroom door. How's she doing? Will it be like this from now on, going through some pain until all the emeralds are revealed? Are we able to use the emerald without doing some real damage to her?

Is she going to survive this?

So many questions!

I'm gonna go for it.

I walk up to her bedroom door. It opens slightly and it's Rouge. "Hey Sonic."

"Hey Rouge. How she doin'?" I tried to look past her. She opened the door wider and I see her sitting up already? "You can ask her yourself." She smiled at me and I see Cream on the bed with Amy and they're chatting as Amy drinks something.

Amy looks at me and she turns a bright red and smiles at me. She looked pretty cute. She looks really good too after everything that literally just happened.

"Hey Amy. How you holdin' up?" I asked her casually, but still with concern.

"Pretty good. I feel really good actually." She rubbed her neckbone where the green emerald resided now. "I feel… good." She smiled gently. "Don't worry Sonic. I'm okay for now."

"Right." For now.

Cream got up from the bed, "I'll make you some more tea, okay Amy?" Amy smiled and nodded and the young rabbit left. "I'll go help the boys clean up your living room and wash away the mess. You rest okay?" Rouge gave Amy a hug. "Rouge, you don't have to. I can get to it." Amy was about to get up, but Rouge held her down in her embrace. "No. You rest and gain your strength back. We can handle this." I guess with Rouge saying 'we' it's letting Amy know that we all can still help her. Amy just smiled and nodded and they let go of each other and she left the room and shut the door behind her.

I walked over to her bed and took a seat next to her. "Are you sure you're really okay Amy?" I asked but this time with concern showing on my face. "Yes Sonic. I'll be fine." She did. She still has her color, she's in a similar black shirt and jeans, but at least they're clean, and the emerald looks like it's always been there.

"What happened in that light Amy? One minute it was there, and the next it was gone." I wanted to know. I scooted closer to her.

She looked nervous and decided that her hands were more interesting to stare at. "Looks like what you saw in the living room really. It tells the story. I appeared in my living room, I vomited blood, then I started to itch really badly on my neck area and then the light appeared. The g-force is what crushed my furniture and shattered my glass door and windows. Then a light surrounded me and all I could see was green." She put her hand over the emerald, "Then this was ripping my skin open slowly and it was coming out. The pain was excruciating. I felt so alone until I called out to Shadow, and he came in the blink of an eye. He was there for me today. I probably would've jumped off the building if he wasn't there in time to just reassure me that it was eventually gonna be over and okay." She blushed. I guess she was remembering the moment. "Then the light was gone and I took the shortest nap of my life!" she laughed nervously at the last part and made eye contact with me.

"Amy, I'm sorry I wasn't there. I must've been the crapiest hero for you this time." I looked down at my own lap and I closed my eyes.

"Sonic don't blame yourself! You did save me remember? Off of that island! From Metal Sonic!" She put a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you so much for saving me and for worrying about me. I don't know where I'll be if it weren't for you and everybody here." I looked at her.

"Amy I know I shouldn't be selfish about wanting to know this, but I gotta know." I ran a hand through my quills. "Why did you call out to Shadow? I guess even at a time like this, I felt… a little jealous. With me being your personal hero and all." I rubbed the back of my neck and then I prepared for what I thought was gonnna be a smack. I waited a few seconds and nothing came. I just heard a chuckle.

"Wow. Sonic the Hedgehog jealous over the ultimate life form… amazing!" She mocked me and giggled!

"Sonic, I only called out to Shadow because I remembered something he said, '_You can't do this by yourself… We'll always try to find a way to still help you lead a normal life.' _ I thought of that for a split second in between painful skin tearing of the emerald. He's always considered family to me no matter what. I just thought of him when… oh heck, it was just an impulse really." She giggled again. "Shadow and me are bros, Sonic. I've been spending a lot of time with him these past couple of years, so whatever."

"Well, as long as I'm still number one on your hero list, then that's fine!" Amazingly, this was easier than I thought. Better to say this when we're in good health… er… she sorta is.

"I am scared Sonic." She suddenly went serious. "This is just the first of seven. I don't even know what to do. We don't even know how to handle this." She started to tear up. "Sonic, I can't do this by myself. I thought I could, but after today, I don't know when they're coming and I don't know if the pain will be decrease or increase. What am I gonna do?" she buried her face in her hands and quietly cried.

I took her into my embrace and she leaned in. "Hey, we're here for you. We're going to take care of you and give you what you need. We're going to do our best to... well… help you endure this." I don't know exactly what to say, but it's what I can think of right now.

"I know Sonic. Seriously, thank you." She pulled away from my chest and she has a little red in her eyes and she's wiping her tears away.

"Listen Ames, I'm gonna go ahead and help clean up your living room a bit." I stood up from her bed. "You take it easy here." I head straight for the door.

"No wait." I pause and turn around to look at her.

"What's up?"

"I'm gonna help too. I feel good as new really. The emeralds are a part of me now and I should start accepting this. Right now I will. I can't just lie here in bed thinking about this." She gets up from her bed and my eyes follow her to her closet. She pulls out a light material dark red scarf and wraps it around her neck covering the emerald. She also grabs her flat shoes that she was wearing earlier and puts them on and walks towards me.

"Are you sure you're up to walkin'?" I gave her a worried look.

"Yeah. I gotta accept this starting now, but I also don't want to think about it too much. It's just gonna increase my anxiety." She crossed her arms.

"Alright. I already made some phone calls taking away your broken furniture and your landlord is cool with replacing your carpet." I smiled at her trying to reassure her. We have to make this as normal as possible now.

"Right. Thanks. I should go shopping for some new things." She sort of smiled. "Great excuse to go shopping."

"Sure is." I smiled back at her and we leave her room to join the others.


End file.
